¿que pasaria si?
by FaSCeN
Summary: los caminos se cruzan y las personas cambian pero todos comparten la misma alma. KxF Y SxS.
1. Chapter 1

Mi hermano y yo somos cazadores…aunque buscamos cosas muy diferentes…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la tercera planta del antiquísimo Diet Building un cuerpo pequeño se alzaba de puntillas mientras unos brazos rodeaban su cintura para atraerlo más hacia un cuerpo de mayor tamaño. La lengua del menor recorría cuidadosamente una de las dos heridas que tenía en la mejilla, no eran profundas pero el joven vampiro había insistido con su típico aire de exacerbación y mal modo.

Sentir la respiración del otro sobre su mejilla, y el aire que exhalaba moviendo sus finos cabellos era embriagante pero lo era aun más oler el aroma de su sangre, apreciar el flujo que recorría por todo su cuerpo a través de su corazón para volver a entrar limpia en las arterias.

Siguió lamiendo la segunda marca que le había provocado con sus filosas garras, no permitiría que esa morena piel tuviera cicatrices y mucho menos ese rostro tan CONDENADAMENTE atractivo, y esas heridas estando tan cerca de sus ojos dorados.

El ojivioleta se paro bien en el piso y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del otro, sintiendo la tibieza de éste bajo su mejilla. El mayor le acariciaba la espalda lenta y ociosamente causando que se estremeciera.

El moreno soltó una pequeña risita ahogada al sentir el temblor bajo la fina tela negra de su ropa. –Creí, que no te importaba lo que ocurriera con las personas que viven aquí, que estabas furioso conmigo y que a ti sólo te importa que Subaru no se encuentre con Seishirou. Es decir mi Nii-san.-

Kamui se aparto un poco de Fuuma para mirarlo directo a los ojos. –Estoy molesto de que ese depravado, obsesivo-compulsivo y manipulador de Seishirou sea tu hermano, y que jamás me hubieses dicho pero no debí lastimarte así ¡¿Qué hago si hubiera dañado tu ojo? Eh a ver dime.

-Mmm… no sé tal vez… esto- Juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso. El frágil y diminuto cuerpo del vampiro es sujetado de la cadera y elevado un poco más. El vampiro gimió entre besos. Coloco sus manos en el enorme tórax de Fuuma, su mano derecha subió lentamente hasta el cuello del alto joven que lo devoraba y así poder acariciar su nuca y enredar sus dedos entre sus hilos negros, su otra mano se cerraba apretando el suéter que vestía el moreno.

Separaron sus labios con lentitud mientras se mordían suavemente. –Aún no he terminado de curarte- comento Kamui metiendo uno de sus dedos índices a su boca. Fuuma lo miro expectante, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante la visión que tenía delante de él (si hubiera sido como Yuzuriha le había dicho que ocurría en los mangas de que un pequeño chorro de sangre saldría por su nariz ante mph…la evidente reacción de su cuerpo, habría sido vergonzoso) el angelical rostro de Kamui con los ojos cerrados y después abriéndolos lentamente hasta tener ese dulce y provocativo aspecto de inocente sensualidad, para después perderse en su sonrojada y pequeña boca con el dedo aun dentro de ella cuando un liquido comenzó a escurrirle de la comisura de sus bien formados y adictivos labios.

Kamui volteo a ver Fuuma algo desconcertado por el sonrojo en las mejillas del segundo además se estremecía. -¿te sientes bien Fuuma?- dijo el muchacho sacando el dedo de su boquita. Fuuma sacudió los indecentes pensamientos que habían surgido dentro de su morboso y pervertido cerebrito. –Eeeh si, no es nada, ja ja ja.- contesto rascándose la cabeza.

-¿seguro?... estás rojo y tiemblas…pero como digas.- añadió sin darle más importancia, aunque era evidente de que estaba…raro. El niño vampiro acerco su dedo cubierto de sangre al rostro aun sonrojado de Fuuma y lo paso lentamente en uno de los rasguños dejando la estela del carmesí líquido; hizo lo mismo con el segundo, notaba el estremecimiento del mayor ante su tacto pero… no era normal que Fuuma estuviera taaaaaaaaaaaan nervioso.

- Ya, enserio estás muy extraño ¿Qué tienes? ¿En qué piensas?- Fuuma se puso aun mas colorado, parecía un tomate con cabello revuelto, sacudiendo su cabeza para tratar de dispersar esa tentadoras imágenes maquiavélicas y pornográficas de su mente. _-piensa en algo feo, piensa en lago feo-_ su mente divago en una arena llena de luchadores de Sumou, grandes, grotescos y sudorosos. Un verdadero asco pero la mente nos traiciona en los lapsos más necesitados porque en la distancia vio una puerta en la que el sol se asomaba, camino hacia allí y diviso una linda costa playera de arena blanca y suave como el talco. Un mar azul turquesa que se iba difuminado a un tono crecidamente oscuro, cerca de la orilla había un mangle y en una de sus ramas un niño de alrededor de 15 o 16 años se columpiaba alegremente; una gran ola se dirigía hacia el árbol, derribando al niño. Fuuma corrió pero se detuvo pocos metros antes de llegar; el niño salía del agua que escurría por todo su cuerpo, el negro cabello pegándose a su carita blanca y ligeramente femenina y sus ojos amatista brillaban de alegría, su ropa ceñida a él y ligeramente transparente dejando ver algo de su piel y marcando su figura esbelta. Kamui parecía un ángel con su linda sonrisa dibujada en sus rojos labios, se veía tan tentadoramente apetecible igual que la manzana del pecado original, a Fuuma no le importaba si lo echaban del paraíso o lo desintegraban en mil pedazos y además lo enviaban a la estratosfera si era el pago por cumplir su deseo.

-HEEEEY ¡Tierra llamando a Fuuma! ¿Estás ahí? – Kamui movía su mano frente a los ojos dorados. Fuuma estaba ido, o peor tarado ya que el ojiambarino miraba a la nada de forma inexpresiva y un tanto desorientada y murmuraba cosa sin sentido, al menos para Kamui, cosas como: "wow eres tan bello" o "si tan solo bajaras de ahí, aunque eso no garantiza tu seguridad" –Bueno, ya estuvo.- y dicho esto golpeo a Fuuma con todas sus fuerzas [imagínense es un vampiro…pobre diet building n.n etto mejor sigo kn l fic va…] el cazador atravesó unas cuantas paredes y cayó sobre su espalda, los escombros caían en su ropa y cuerpo. -¿Por qué demonios fue eso?- grito muy ofendido el joven –Eso dolió y mucho- agregó poniéndose en pie. Kamui lo miraba escudriñándolo, tratando de averiguar qué pasaba por su malévola cabeza.

-dime Fuuma ¿En quién piensas?- arremetió el menudo vampiro a su… ¿novio? Con un tono desdeñoso y cargado de celos aunque tratara de ocultarlo. –je,je ¿celos? ¿Acaso será que tu estés celoso?- Fuuma reía a carcajada limpia. –No lo puedo creer, estás celoso. –No, no lo estoy.- arremetió el otro. –Sí, si lo estás. –Ya te dije que NO, es simple curiosidad.- replico con un tono desinteresado pero contenido de ira.

-jeje como digas.- concluyo el cazador. –Y se puede saber que estabas pensando- inquirió tratando de sonar desinteresado aunque la realidad… -mmm en ti.- repuso Fuuma sin tapujos. –Ah… ya veo y ¿Qué estábamos haciendo.- -Mmm… no sé… cosas.- Kamui comenzó a reírse en voz baja. –Nee, Fuuma ¿Te gustó hacerme el amor? ….

Continuara…

–Nee, Fuuma ¿Te gustó hacerme el amor? ….

Me era inverosímil haber escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca, con esa voz impregnada de provocadora sensualidad, tan cargadas de… deseo. Eso era. Un desenfrenado deseo carnal, por sentir algo tan banal como el sexo.

-Vamos, deja de fingir porque eso era en lo que pensabas.- añadió acercándose al oído del otro. –ambos sabemos que eso es lo que deseas, así que por qué no mejor dejas de imaginártelo y me haces el amor…aquí y ahora.- susurró en los labios del mayor haciendo que se rozaran débil pero tentadoramente. No sé qué tantas cosas más decía hubo un evidente cambio en el latir de su corazón, siendo cada vez más rápido.

-Fuuma…- Kamui atrapó su cintura con sus piernas y el cuello con sus brazos para besarlo ferozmente. Estaba gimiendo… gimiendo apenas y lo tocaba y el vampiro gemía entre sus besos, sus manos acariciaban al menor de una forma muy agresiva. No era el mismo tacto. Parecía desesperado. Kamui soltaba gemidos más largos, su voz sonaba aguda. –Kamui… espe…- pero no pudo terminar, apenas y le dio el tiempo para volver a recobrar el aliento. Nunca pensé que él fuera capaz de hacer ¡ESO! Y menos de esa manera tan… voraz.

El hecho de que se quejara y de que hiciera esos sonidos… fue muy impactante para mí. Sus manos se adentraban entre las piernas de Kamui que no parecía querer callarse, mucho menos detenerse. –Esta cosa me estorba…- se quejaba peleando con la ropa. No podía encontrar la forma de despojarlo de ese extraño traje. Aunque si por el hubiera sido se lo habría arrancado.

-Ton…to…nnn…el cie…rre…aaah- sacó la mano que tenia de entre las piernas de Kamui y aferro su abrazo en la cintura de mi gemelo para evitar que cayera. Una vez que le bajo el cierre comenzó a arrullar la porcelaníca piel de su espalda causando que mi otouto se estremeciera de placer y se arquera ligeramente… para no variar volvió a proferir un largo y ahogado gemido. No podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba. Mi hermano menor desbordaba pasión y deseo por un ¡HUMANO! Él que siempre era tan selectivo con sus presas, al que sólo le importaba alimentarse y no dejar testigos… él estaba perdiendo el control… a pesar de eso… algo diferente se reflejaba en sus ojos. No podía ser cierto… ¡estaba enamorado del cazador! Sus orbes brillaban como… cuando un niño encuentra un tesoro invaluable en el lugar menos esperado, y lo guarda para sí mismo… y no quiere que nadie más lo sepa porque él lo encontró. Fuuma volvió recorrer la figura de mi hermanito delineándola a la perfección, bajando por su espalda hasta su pelvis, su muslo y de camino hacia arriba pasando por su rodilla, cintura y bajando de nueva cuenta hasta su pequeña… (Mmm / como lo digo) mmm… pompi… [Je je je ay, Subarin… Subarin…) por encima de la negra vestimenta a medio quitar.

Lo oí gemir una última vez antes de salir corriendo escaleras debajo, de hecho, no pare de corre hasta que me di cuenta que estaba fuera del edificio. El haber visto y escuchado la primera vez de mi hermano fue perturbador más aun con un humano... un humano… como lo era Seishirou-san.

-Seishirou –san… - el ojiverde vampiro acaricio sus labios sin saber que lo hacía. Imaginaba como se sentirían esos labios sobre los suyos… solamente una vez más.

To be continued…

Seishirou –san… - el ojiverde vampiro acaricio sus labios sin saber que lo hacía. Imaginaba como se sentirían esos labios sobre los suyos… solamente una vez más.

A pesar de su condición vampírica, la lluvia acida de Tokyo comenzó a causar estragos en su blanca piel. Esa lluvia, ese eterno día nublado, la seca brisa del aire le trajo recuerdos a la mente.

Corría calle abajo, a una velocidad normal. Llamar la atención de los humanos no era lo más sensato además seguro Kamui lo regañaría. Subaru era el mayor y aun así era reprendido por su hermanito. Ambos eran diferentes, Kamui era reservado, serio y meticuloso, no soportaba a los humanos y era discreto aunque su apariencia llamara la atención él, Subaru, era tímido, curioso e ingenuo, le tomaban el pelo fácilmente y los humanos lo cautivaban. Sus obras de arte, la arquitectura de sus edificios, los poemas y las novelas todas llenas de sentimiento, lo más fascinante para Subaru era la evolución del ser humano; el hecho de todos los días avanzaran le impactaba.

Gracias a su inoportuna o más bien, oportuna (depende el punto de vista) cavilación no miraba el rumbo que tomaban sus pies, pues seguía perdido en la imponencia de los edificios erguiéndose sobre él. Dobló en la esquina a la derecha para poder admirar algunas estatuas y monumentos, un hermoso ángel se erguía iluminado sobre una alta columna la cual era también un mausoleo, y el oro del que estaba hecho el monumento resplandecía con las estrellas; la enorme calle estaba abarrotada de gente. Los niños iban de la mano de sus padres, las nanas atrás de ellos, las niñas con sus largos caireles y pomposos vestidos, las mujeres del brazo de sus maridos, los señores con un habano en la boca y un bastón muy al estilo francés.

Continuó su camino, la avenida principal llena de carruajes que iban y venia en ambas direcciones, necesitaba llegar a casa Kamui y Hokuto lo MATARIÁN eso seguro, y la estruendosa voz de Hokuto resonó en sus pensamientos, mientras que seguro su hermano lo miraría con cara de pocos amigos. Cruzo la calle pero para no variar se tropezó con su capa y fue dar directo al suelo gravoso, obviamente ese no fue el mayor problema un carruaje salió de la curva a una velocidad increíble, los negros caballos eran enormes y parecían haber visto al mismo demonio, o tal vez a Kamui o pero a Hokuto. Intento levantarse del piso pero su capa le vino a estorbar como otras veces, ésta se había enredado en un arbusto jalándolo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, la adrenalina de su cuerpo le gritaba que dejara la estúpida capa atrás pero su sentimentalismo y culpa lo obligaban a tratar de zafarse sin romper la prenda era un regalo diseñado por Hokuto, su tiempo y esfuerzo se irían a la basura, el carruaje estaba a unos metros, la gente gritaba, los cascos golpeaban con ferocidad en la tierra, sus pupilas se dilataron, sentía la energía en sus brazos y piernas pero no salía, estaba estancada ahí. Vio el inminente golpe acercarse, el era vampiro so le pasaría nada grave pero si los humanos se daban cuenta sería el fin de él y sus hermanos.

De pronto sintió un golpe en su costado izquierdo, rodo por la avenida hasta el otro extremo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y le dolía un poco el cuerpo el impacto de un carruaje. Percibió un olor del que no se había percatado, no era tierra y el olor de la sangre no era de vampiro. Ese olor era dulce, embriagante y le causaba mucha, muchísima sed… sangre humana… eso era aquel deseable aroma. Se percato también del aroma de la piel del hombre encima de él, ¿Cómo lo supo? Su perfume… tulipán negro (1).

Su mente comenzó a divagar, fantaseaba con morder el cuello se ese hombre... sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos y se puso en pie de una vez. Su cara ardía de vergüenza.

-Perdóneme… en serio…como lo siento… ¿Está usted herido…padre?- inquirió el avergonzado vampiro dándole la mano al sacerdote que había salvado su secreto. En el joven se dibujo una sonrisa ante aquella pregunta… y la vez esa voz lo hacía sentir extraño, esa dulce voz denotaba verdadera preocupación, no ese tono hipócrita que a veces se usa para no ser irrespetuoso.

-Sí, estoy bien.- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie. Era bastante alto, muy joven aun para decirle señor, y sus ojos ámbar eran casi dorados en contraste con su negro y algo largo y lacia cabellera, tampoco el hecho de que era realmente guapo paso desapercibido por el intimidado adolescente. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al encontrarse con esa mirada tan intensa. –Pero tú no te ves bien, ¿seguro que estás bien?- Subaru no podía articular las palabras, había olvidado como abrir la boca y por su mente pasaban 10000 palabras pero estas se negaban a salir. Los truenos estremecieron la tierra, un relámpago deslumbro el cielo nocturno, la copiosa lluvia comenzó azotar contra la ciudad, las personas corrían hacia sus casa o algún local cercano para obtener refugio, todos menos dos figuras vestidas de negro.

El joven que vestía como un sacerdote estaba igualmente impresionado por la belleza de ese niño… sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de inocencia, su tez blanca con ese tinte carmín y el negro y fino cabello enmarcando su perfecta cara, el cuerpo menudo y delicado lo hacía parecer una mujer pero no lo era, sólo alguien ciego .

El menudo adolescente bajo su cabeza ante la intensa mirada que lo examinaba de arriba abajo, noto como la túnica del joven que lo salvo se ceñía a su cuerpo, a diferencia del suyo era ancho y bien definido, ese joven era realmente atractivo.

El agua escurría por sus rostros y ropa. –Bueno será mejor que me vaya y tú también sino podrías resfriarte.- añadió el joven mientras se acercaba al vampiro. –Oye… ¿te sientes bien?- una mano se poso en su frente, alzo la vista y el joven tenía una expresión contrariada mientras se media también la temperatura. –Mmm… no tienes fiebre…. Tampoco pareces tener heridas- diciendo esto comenzó a tantear al muchacho, le levanto los brazos en cruz, por arriba de la cabeza y luego los soltó…nada. –A mí me parece que estás muy sano.- con una enigmática y dulce sonrisa que no cabía con su mirada penetrante e intimidante. –Bueno. Me retiro. Buenas noches- dicho esto se tapo con la capucha de su capa. Subaru seguía paralizado no quería que se fuera, esos ojos ámbar… pero no se movió el muchacho ya desapareció de su vista y ni siquiera le pregunto su nombre ¡que estúpido! Escucho unos pasos de alguien corriendo seguramente Kamui y Hokuto preocupados y molestos por su tardanza. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al apuesto joven yendo tras él.

– ¡Espera! Tú capa si no te mojaras más. Lo siento se me olvido devolvértela. Aquí tienes. Hasta luego.- Esa era su oportunidad. – ¡espera! ¿Cómo te llamas? … ah y disculpa las molestias. – La sangre se le subió al rostro. –Con permiso.- una mano sujeto su brazo firme pero suave. –No te he dicho mi nombre.- Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los ámbares y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido o al menos eso deseaba nuestro joven vampiro. –Mi nombre es Seishirou.- respondió con su sensual y grave voz. –Yo soy Subaru.-

-Mucho gusto, Subaru-kun.- susurró el cazador en los labios del menor. Su aliento hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca. Un brazo rodeo su cintura y una mano alzo su barbilla, las manos de Subaru se posaron en el pecho de Seishirou para acercar más sus cuerpos y el hecho de que su cuerpo encajaba perfecto en el del otro lo asusto y reconforto al mismo tiempo que sentía la calidez una boca encima de la suya, las gotas de lluvia se filtraban entre sus besos, parismoiamente paso un brazo detrás del cuello del que él creía sacerdote y entretejió sus dedos en su negro y sedoso cabello. Separaron sus labios con lentitud, ambos sonrojados, ambos con deseos de más. La mirada soñolienta y la entrecortada respiración invadiéndolos. –Ha sido una delicia… conocerte Subaru-kun.- Seishirou rompió el silencio y el contacto.

–Hasta la próxima.- y con esa palabras dejo al pequeño viajero de las dimensiones sin habla; alejándose y dejándolo solo y confundido. Esperando volverlo a ver. –El placer fue mío, Seishirou-san.

La acida lluvia seguía golpeándolo pero el recuerdo no se iría con ella. Escurría por su rostro, cada gota le producía una herida que sanaba al instante para crear otra conforme el agua caía. Cayó de rodillas en el duro asfalto y tierra. Las saladas gotas y amargas se confundían entra la cortina de lluvia pero no eran tan diferentes, tapo su boca con las manos opacando sus dolorosos sollozos. _–Daria todo por volver a ese día… por favor… no me odies… por favor. Preferiría…. Pero no me odies…. Seishirou-san…. Seishirou-san.

Una hendidura se abrió atrás de él, una mano cubrió su boca y un brazo jalo su cintura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en el edificio de gobierno…

-Fuuma….ah…- Kamui ahogaba sus gemidos pero sentir esas fuertes manos acariciándolo, los labios húmedos recorriendo su piel, la respiración caliente causándole cosquillas en el cuello y bueno…. Fuuma pues no se quedaba atrás, escuchar al pequeño vampiro jadear, sentir como se estremecía era el mejor afrodisiaco. Fuuma lentamente atrapo el cuello del polo de Kamui con los labios y lo bajo hasta los hombros para tener mejor acceso a su delicado cuello. Kamui movió el cuello hacia atrás para dejar que recorriera todo lo que quisiera desde su nuez hasta su mentón desviándose a su oreja donde mordió ligeramente para bajar hasta el hombro dejando un rastro de saliva y mordidas.

-Ah…nnn…- Kamui jadeo al apreciar sus dientes mordiendo despacio. Kamui no podía mas, desabrocho el cinturón de Fuuma, desabotono el pantalón y zafo el suéter para colar las manos debajo de este. -¿Ah?- soltó Fuuma al sentir las manos del vampiro en su abdomen, subían y bajaban perezosamente intentando memorizar su textura y calidez. –Kamui…- suspiro el cazador. -… ¿Qué?- sus manos bajaron mas hasta llegar a tocar su excitación por encima de la ropa interior y debajo del pantalón. No pudo evitar gemir al tacto de esos suaves dedos.

El cazador se posesiono de lo rojizos labios del menor. Ya no soportaba mas lo deseaba tanto… lo amaba demasiado y sabia que Kamui se iría con Subaru para que Seishirou no los atrapara, era demasiado sobreprotector con Subaru además de ser mas unidos de lo normal pero… aun así tenía que decírselo, debía ser honesto y confesárselo aunque el chupasangre lo más seguro no sentía lo mismo.

Recostó a Kamui sobre su abrigo en el suelo. Le separo las piernas con el muslo provocando que el vampiro se sonrojara al sentir su excitación. –Esto, es tu culpa… ahora afronta las consecuencias….- Kamui se sonrojo al oir esas palabras susurradas en sus labios.

-¡Fuuma!- -¡Kamui!- ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al oír esas voces. -¡Yuzuriha!- gimió el de lentes poniéndose en pie de un brinco. –Y ¡Kusanagi-san!- ahogo el vampiro poniéndose en pie mientras se arreglaba la ropa a medio quitar. -¿Tú crees que estén juntos? – inquirió Kusanagi mirando a la pequeña pelinegra que lo acompañaba. - Pues… tal vez. Además se llevan bastante bien ¿no crees? – dijo la niña con una risita. –Si tu lo dices- no tenía ningún sentido negárselo… porque la verdad era que ambos estando juntos actuaban muy diferente… solo existían ellos en la mente del otro. Los pasos se acercaban a donde estaba ocultos así que Fuuma empujo a Kamui detrás de lo que antiguamente era parte de la pared y se agazapo con el ahí. Si los descubrían… seria u desastre. El moreno sentía su corazón latir a mil debido a los nervios, si sabían que él… tenía algo con Fuuma pero… sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo era embriagante y lo hacía sentirse… protegido. En realidad el deseaba quedarse con Fuuma pero Subaru…

-¿Dónde estarán?... vamos al siguiente piso. Probablemente estén peleando o… – Sugirió el enorme ex –militar. –O tal vez están haciendo migas…- añadió juguetona la pelinegra. Escucharon los pasos alejarse. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. –Uf… por poco.- el ojiambarino bajo la vista para a encontrar a un Kamui con la piel teñida de rojo. Sus mejillas parecían arder y tal vez su cabecita explotaría de un segundo a otro. – ¿Te sientes bien?- inquirió con una inspeccionativa mirada al menor. Kamui no podía hablar seguía en shock por poco lo descubren haciendo…lo. –Si… si estoy bien lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí.- añadió bajando la mirada y alejándose del cazador. Su reacción lo tomo por sorpresa pero no tardo en atraparlo de nuevo. -¿De qué o porque huyes…? Ya se fueron y tu y yo… podemos segur con lo nuestro o ¿no quieres?- murmuro Fuuma en el oído del chico que tenia ahora acorralado de cara a la pared. Kamui se sintió los escalofríos recorrer su espina, el pecho de Fuuma recargado en su espalda; el vampiro recargo las manos en la pared y Fuuma coloco las suyas encima para entrelazarlas.

Sintió la respiración del otro en su cabello y a la vez era pescado por la boca del otro rozando sus hilos negros con los labios. El vampiro desfallecería en cualquier momento. –Kamui… yo… te…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otra voz muy familiar… -¡Kamui! ¿Dónde estás?- -Subaru… - murmuro el oji amatista soltándose de Fuuma, se alejo de él y salió de su escondite de forma apresurada- Aquí estoy Subaru… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?- inquirió Kamui sonriéndole a su mellizo. Kamui sólo sonreía así para él. Nadie más conocía esa bella sonrisa, nadie tal vez excepto… –Sí, necesito que nos vayamos ¡Ahora!- la respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, su hermano le había pedido que esperarán y ahora resultaba que debían irse de inmediato. – ¿Puedo saber por qué? Digo…- trataba de tantear el terreno su hermano se veía algo… azorado y molesto. Cosa que era demasiado extraña en Subaru. –No… es nada sólo que no quiero estar aquí ni un minuto más. Nos vamos.- el símbolo mágico de la bruja de las dimensiones apareció debajo de ellos, la magia comenzó a cernirse encima de ellos…- ¡Es… espera! ¡Subaru!- no podía salir de la magia lo único que se le cruzo por la mente fue un par de ojos casi dorados y al cabo de un segundo ya no estaban en edificio de gobierno.

Un joven con gafas miraba el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el vampiro. –… amo- dijo para sí mismo en el desolado edificio de gobierno.


	2. Capitulo 2: Caminos

Un joven con gafas miraba el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el vampiro. –… amo- dijo para sí mismo en el desolado edificio de gobierno.

A decir verdad es que muy pocas cosas en la vida se me han hecho ininteresantes, (sólo una para ser sincero…. Otra cosa muy extraña en mí) relevantes o importantes. Jamás me ha interesado mantener las "apariencias" o "expectativas"; claro si no es para sacarles provecho. Para mi conveniencia eso también pasa muy, créanme, rara vez. A excepción de hace 9 años bueno eso es otra historia.

Lo que vi en esos momentos fue uno de esos esporádicos momentos de interés… curiosidad. Los chicos acaban de "llegar" no se percataron de mi presencia. Son iguales a los que yo conozco. SÉ que no son los mismos pero… es difícil de explicar. Fue como volver 9 años atrás… volver a ver a Subaru de 15 o 16 años, ligeramente bajo, delgado (bueeeno no es que haya embarnecido o recuerde comer… -.-;) y sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de inocencia e ingenuidad. (No cabe duda lo LINDO que es n.n) Se veía algo… azorado. El chico que lo acompañaba era Kamui, él se ve exactamente igual al preparatoriano. Los ojos amatistas tienen ese atisbo de superioridad, indiferencia y melancolía que el líder de los Dragones del Cielo, es más bajo que Subaru. Exactamente IGUALES.

Ambos salieron del callejón en donde "aterrizaron". Obviamente los seguí, (a veces mi parte de acosador aflora y no puedo controlarla) además mi curiosidad surgió gracias a la ropa que Subaru estaba usando. Se veía exótico y la vez agradable. Fue como ver a MI Subaru a esa edad usando algo diseñado por Hokuto. (La verdad tenía un valor increíble o simplemente lo hacía por su hermana… todos sabemos porque) Regresando al tema, me pregunto ¿Qué tan unidos son estos dos? Los de aquí parecen hermanos, al menos así se comportan…. Más le vale a Kamui que no pase de eso, si no el cerezo se alimentara de la sangre del representante de Dios.

Los chicos de otro mundo caminaban a prisa y en un total silencio. Los seguía desde los techos además no me perdí de nada y andaba más rápido. Kamui miraba de reojo al de capa de vez en cuando y luego volvía la vista al suelo en tanto Subaru se hacia el desentendido. Los adolescentes entraron a otro callejón mientras aun eras seguidos por mi aun oculto entre la oscuridad de la noche sin luna, sin estrellas. Subaru respiro profundo, mantuvo el aire unos momentos y exhalo lentamente. Kamui seguía entretenido mirando al piso.

-Kamui…- dijo Subaru (no puede ser suena igual al MIO a esa edad. No es lindo? Verdad n.n) tratando de sonar relajado. No pudo. Es un PESIMO actor.

-Dime Subaru…- Kamui respondió sin verlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué Kamui?- observe atento a los muchachos. Subaru por segunda o tal vez tercera vez sonaba amenazante (no es mi mismo Subaru-kun pero… el efecto es el mismo) y algo divertido.

-Y no me vengas con que no sabes de qué estoy hablando– añadió tajante.

-No…n-no sé, en serio- el muchacho mantenía la cabeza gacha, la voz apenas un susurro. Fue difícil escuchar lo que había dicho.

–Lo siento… y-yo no sé cómo o por qué.- el silencio nos inundo unos momentos. Kamui rompió el silencio -¿Me… me crees?- su tono era tan suplicante.

Subaru no respondió de inmediato. –Lo sé. Esas cosas pasan. Entiendo además no creo ser quien para reclamar. ¿No crees? Lo único que quería era oírlo de ti. ¿Por qué ocultármelo? Kamui soy tu hermano….-[pausa causada por los pensamientos de Seishirou (¡¿Qué? O.o ahora entiendo… vaya si que tienen un lazo muy fuerte… son hermanos…. ¿y… Hokuto? ) Volvamos con Subaru les parece n.n;] -…. Tu gemelo. Me sorprendió que te atrapara así pero el que TÚ no te opusieras fue…-

-¡Ya! No es justo. No eres quien para venir a molestar ¿o.k? Ese es el trabajo de Hokuto. – (ahora sé porque se le veía tan divertido a Subaru)

-Bueno pero no me puedes culpar mi hermanito está MADURANDO. Por otra parte dejar de ser el chivo expiatorio es un alivio a ya que no soy yo me doy cuenta de lo ¡divertido que puede ser! – con que chivo expiatorio, el blanco de las bromas de Hokuto. Um… ¿será que…? Después de unos minutos en silencio los chicos abandonaron el callejón. El de mirada esmeralda alzo la vista… pero no me encontró ahí. Así que si sintió mi presencia… salté al techo del edificio contrario. Me gustaría saber como es mi otro yo y si mi otro yo conoce a un Subaru… no tiene que ser éste precisamente ¿no? Esto se pondrá divertido.

El guardián del cerezo saco una cajetilla de cigarros 'Mild 7', de otro bolsillo saco su encendedor plateado. Encendió su cigarrillo e inhalo lentamente. Tal vez podría aguardar un poco más en su plan.

No sé qué piensa en estos momentos. La verdad no quiero saber. Está tan molesto, lo sé puedo sentirlo. Para ser honesto me aterra que se entere de… lo mío con Fuuma. La oscuridad sigue cerniéndose sobre nosotros. Fuuma… ¡Ay no! Fuuma… lo deje ahí, parado, quería decirme algo… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué Subaru está tan molesto? ¿Qué diablos le ocurrió? Al fin siento que dejo de girar, todo comienza a aclararse y el piso se materializa bajo mis pies. Respiró profundamente, evito a hacer contacto visual, escucho los pasos de Subaru alejándose. No sé si deba seguirlo pero mis pies se mueven de forma automática. He pasado toda mi vida junto a él… sólo es un impulso. El ambiente aquí es muy diferente. Siento magia, en este mundo la magia existe y te envuelve.

Subaru camina delante de mí en un completo e incomodo silencio. No dejo de pensar en que le ocurre, en… en Fuuma… siento algo en mi estomago… como si se encogiera, me pesan lo pies no quiero seguir caminando, quiero volver con Fuuma ese sensación la experimente cuando mi hermano durmió en el agua 3 largos y jodidos años…

¡Genial! Ahora me estoy enojando. Subaru está perdidamente… (Ah como odio decirlo) enamorado y embelesado con ese idiota, ególatra, doble cara y manipulador cazador de vampiros y yo… ¿Qué hay de mi? Yo lo protegí, soporte que me rechazara que… dejara de… de… amarme, que cayera en ese sueño y aparte tener que estar huyendo de ese imbécil. ¡Oh si! esa fue SU idea y ahora probablemente ya no quiere huir… lo note desde antes de llegar a Tokio, se está cansando, cada vez pasamos más tiempo en un mundo sí eso quiere ¡¿Por qué mejor no me lo dice y ya? No me agrada la idea pero lo único que realmente quiero es que ese bastardo de Seishirou no lo lastime de nuevo eso es todo que no lo traicione otra vez… la primera ya fue suficiente.

Pase tiempos difíciles tratando de sacar a Subaru del hoyo cuando por fin lo hice me di cuenta de que mi hermano había sido despedazado y que jamás volverá a ser el mismo ni siquiera por mi… ya no piensa en mí todo lo que tiene en la cabeza es a Seishirou. Siento que mis ojos arden, estoy enterrándome las uñas en las palmas tan fuerte que siento que la sangre ha comenzado a fluir, me tiembla el cuerpo y yo sólo miro de soslayo a mi gemelo tratando de reprimir esta enormes ganas de gritarle, de reclamarle… pero me contengo mordiéndome el labio.

Al fin nos detenemos. Este callejón es más amplio y oscuro que el otro. Respiré hondo y no solté el aire. Subaru hace lo mismo. La voz de Subaru hizo desaparecer el barullo al otro lado de la calle.

-Kamui…-

-¿Por qué Kamui?-

No alcé la vista el piso es mucho más interesante. Su pregunta fue tan inesperada y al mismo tiempo me lleno de pánico. Mi hermano sabía… Subaru sabía….

-Y no me vengas con que no sabes de qué estoy hablando–

No puedo darle muchas vueltas al asunto. No le he contestado. No hay necesidad mi silencio lo dice todo. Me armo de valor y emito mis palabras.

-No…n-no sé, en serio-

Mi voz suena tan… confundida, tan suplicante pero… es que es la verdad… no sé cómo demonios pasó… sólo paso.

–Lo siento… y-yo no sé cómo o por qué.-

Por otra parte ¿Quién es él para juzgarme? ¿No es él quien nos metió en este problema? ¿No fue él quien confió en ese estúpido? Si se atreve a recriminarme algo… si no hubiera sido por Fuuma… si no hubiera sido por él yo…

. –Lo sé. Esas cosas pasan. Entiendo además no creo ser quien para reclamar. ¿No crees? Lo único que quería era oírlo de ti. ¿Por qué ocultármelo? Kamui soy tu hermano….- ¿Eeeh? No… ODIO ese tono condescendiente y comprensivo (¿alguien quiere un psicólogo para llevar?) ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué a mí me toco ésta extraordinaria y empática persona como mi hermano mayor? ¿Por qué? Ya no es posible negarlo… quiero… y-yo quiero estar con Fuuma al fin entiendo a Subaru… no del todo he de admitirlo pero estoy seguro de una cosa… quiero que ¡Deje de molestarme! Detesto ese tonito. Yo jamás lo he hecho, creo que también estoy seguro de otra ¡Quiero estar con Fuuma!

Por cierto, ¿en verdad esta tan interesado en nosotros? ¿Cree que no sabemos que está ahí? Por favor no somos principiantes. ¿Quién será y porque esta tan interesado en nosotros?


	3. Chapter 3: ¿dobles?

Jamás, repito, jamás se había quedado en un mundo más de un día, si no hallaba al que buscaba se iba. Esta vez fue completamente diferente. Ya llevaba tres días ahí en los que recorrió el país cual turista. Era un país interesante, lleno de comida y actividades; además parecía que entraban en una época de apogeo económico y simultáneamente de decadencia cultural.

Las calles eran pequeñas; las casas, posadas y negocios se alumbraban con velas con pantallas de papel y la gente iba y venía en unos artefactos de dos ruedas y pedales los que se llamaban 'bicicletas'. También en algunos sitios veía a hombres entrar y salir acompañados por hermosas mujeres con el rostro maquillado de blanco, largos vestidos con _obis_ complicados y confeccionados de telas finas. En ocasiones oía a las jóvenes tocar instrumentos, cantando o las veía bailando usando abanicos moviéndose de forma grácil y elegante.

Sus anfitriones, más específicamente su bella anfitriona, le explico quienes eran las muchachas y a lo que se dedicaban. En ese momento una joven con kimono y cara blanca entro atrás de un hombre vestido con un traje "occidental"

*Flash Back*

'Se llaman geishas. Son damas de compañía para los hombres de dinero, son muy populares entre los extranjeros.'

'…. ¿Y…? Ya sabes… ellas…'

'No, para nada. Ellas solo entretienen a los hombres. De hecho también van a la escuela, deben ser cultas y educadas pero tienen un inconveniente…' Sonaba bien informada y segura de lo que decía.

Estaban sentados en la sala después de que le enseñara en qué consistía la "ceremonia del té". Disfrutaban la tranquilidad del viento susurrando entre las ramas de los árboles para llevarles el aroma de las flores, los peces en el estanque nadando y el sol brillando.

'¿Te puedo preguntar algo ahora que estamos a solas?' el muchacho por primera vez sentía duda.

'Dime' dijo la muchacha que aun veía al jardín. Ella sabia cual era su pregunta y no temía responderla con sinceridad. Nadie le creía la razón pero ese era problema de los demás.

'¿Por qué estás con él? ¿Es por qué quieres o…?'

'Yo estoy aquí porque yo quiero. No me importa que haga o deje de hacer. Una vez que entra por esa puerta vuelve a ser la persona de la que me enamore… corrección, de la que estoy enamorada. No lo niego al principio fue atemorizante. Me sentía temerosa, algo asqueada y preocupada pero con el paso del tiempo lo supere. Ahora a lo único que le temo es a que no regrese o… peor que llegue ese día… no sé que voy a hacer…' los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lagrimas, un sollozo se escapo de los rojizos labios.

El cazador desvió la mirada. La muchacha realmente amaba a ese hombre aunque no entendía porque lloraba.

*flash back end*

La muchacha volteo a ver al cazador, le sonrió al hacer la reverencia. Aturdido, el cazador devolvió el gesto. Una mujer mayor abrió la puerta del local para que sus clientes pasaran, por el escándalo que Seishirou escucho había unas 10 personas ya listas para la fiesta.

Siguió el camino que lo llevaba de vuelta a casa de sus generosos anfitriones. Anduvo a paso rápido porque la lluvia comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

-Aaah-

Seishirou se paró en seco. Aguzo el oído lo mas que pudo. No volvió a oír nada.

-Aaaaaah- esta vez fue más fuerte y largo. Volvió sobre sus pasos. El gemido provenía de un callejón cercano. Usando sus habilidades de cazador se aproximo al lugar. Oía suspiros, un sonido húmedo, una respiración entrecortada. Al acercarse vislumbro la sombra de un par de amantes. Eso lo explicaba. Con la poca luz brindada por un farol vio claramente que se trataba de un joven y una muchacha besándose y acariciándose más de la cuenta. El chico estaba entre las piernas de la niña que a su vez enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven para mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo.

-De… deten…. ¡Aaaah!-el grito lleno de placer de la muchacha hizo eco en la callejuela desierta (aparte de los amantes y su espía.) Seishirou decidió retirarse. El voyerismo no era lo suyo. Estaba por marcharse cuando el joven amante levanto a la mujer haciendo que la luz iluminara los ojos de la joven… amatista, su rostro blanco como la nieve, cabello ébano y largas pestañas…

-Kameo…- dijo con la voz ronca el apasionado acompañante de la oji-amatista. _/No puede ser cierto…/ _ bueno, no… la linda joven que esperaba su llegada a casa era Subaru; no su Subaru, pero un ancestro del ojiesmeralda; tampoco era ancestro del vampiro, pero sí de algún alter-ego… y _esa _debía ser Kamui… no del todo, probablemente un ancestro… de hecho ni él entendía muy bien era… lo mas bizarro que se había topado después de que su propio alter-ego lo encontrara.

*flash back*

La cabeza le daba vueltas, el estómago le dolía. Algo había salido mal durante el viaje para colmo aterrizo en un suelo sumamente duro. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sacudiendo la cabeza y deshacer los puntos blancos dentro de su cabeza. Se levanto del piso. Su túnica estaba mojada de la espalda y trasero. Se sacudió el lodo de su ropa y comenzó a caminar. Estaba completamente oscuro, las ramas bajo sus pies crujían y las hojas caídas se rompían al caminar sobre ellas. Caminó un largo tramo del bosque hasta que por fin llego a los límites del mismo.

Giro la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Oscuridad y nada más. No conocía el lugar, podía tomar cualquier dirección. Sin pensarlo escogió irse por la izquierda. No sabía si habían transcurrido, segundos, minutos u horas desde que salió del bosque. Presentía que algo andaba mal.

'Vaya… uno listo' la voz se oía a kilómetros de distancia, con un eco resonante.

'Gracias pero sólo soy un simple cazador.' Argumento dándose media vuelta.

'Ja, me agradas y eso de _simple _cazador...' la voz aun resonaba con un dejo de incredulidad.

'Um… esto es una… ¿Kekkai? Porque no se siente igual' el cazador miraba a un punto fijo dentro de las sombras y hábilmente cambiaba de tema.

'Nop, esto es una ilusión, o Maboroshii, como gustes llamarla. _C'est la meme chose [1]_' añadió la voz saliendo detrás de un enorme árbol con flores rosadas y pétalos flotando en el aire de forma siniestra. El árbol desprendía mucha energía negativa, dolor y tristeza. El hombre estaba sentado en una de las ramas. Seishirou se acerco al árbol, detecto un olor bastante penetrante… muerte y por sobretodo sangre… mucha sangre.

El hombre sentado se dio cuenta de lo observador del muchacho, saltó y cayó detrás del joven cazador.

'Tienes poderes ¿no es así?' inquirió el hombre colocándose enfrente del otro.

'Tú también' contestó juguetón el quinceañero [2]

'Dime… ¿tienes en donde quedarte?' el árbol comenzó a desvanecerse y la luz del amanecer se divisaba próxima.

'No, ya encontraré un lugar' se encogió de hombros sabiendo de antemano lo que el hombre planeaba. Una vez que la ilusión se desvaneció por completo vio mejor a su anfitrión. Era alto, trigueño, de cabello y ojos negros.

'Um… ¿Estás declinando mi invitación? A mi esposa no le gustará. Ella me mando a buscarte.' Su tono era reprobatorio y divertido; por si eso no funcionaba añadió, 'Es muy bonita sabes… tiene unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, la piel blanca y es algo inocente'

'Me suena familiar…. De acuerdo acepto. Jamás heriría los sentimientos de alguien tan noble y amable' el cazador coloco una mano es su rostro imitando las lagrimas y limpiándolas con un pañuelo. Por dentro pensaba que era un excelente manipulador… algo que aprender.

El hombre se carcajeo, paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho y lo guio hacia la casa.

*flash back end*

La joven volvió a gemir una vez que las piernas del muchacho fueran reemplazadas por sus manos, hecho la cabeza atrás para brindarle mejor acceso a su cuello a los voraces labios de su acompañante.

-¡Kameo!... ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?- una voz grave y madura sonó por el callejón. Los amantes dieron un salto. El alto pelinegro saco las manos de entre las piernas de la joven.

Se alejo de ella jadeante. La amatista se arreglo el kimono, aliso su cabello.

– ¡Kameo! Si te encuentro con ese estúpido no te la vas a acabar… ¿Me oíste? – la muchacha empujo al chico fuera del callejón dándole un último beso y suplicándole que se fuera con los ojos. Kameo giro el rostro al otro lado de la calle, vio a Seishirou y su rostro palideció. El cazador enarco una ceja de forma inquisitiva. Unos segundos después un hombre algo bajo, regordete, ligeramente calvo y de unos cuarenta y tantos apareció detrás de él. Paso junto al cazador sin hacerle caso.

Tomo del brazo a Kameo zarandeándola bruscamente, acercando sus rostros. La joven cerró los ojos, desvió el rostro y agacho la cabeza preparándose para lo que seguía. Seishirou abrió los ojos con asombro. El brazo del hombre había tomado impulso, su palma regordeta chocó contra la mejilla de la chica, para soltarla en el momento justo para que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, mandándola al suelo mojado y enlodado. El fleco resguardaba los ojos amatistas, el hombre la levanto por los hombros; la chica mantenía la cabeza gacha. El brazo se elevo de nuevo pero deteniéndose a unos centímetros del rostro de la amatista. El hombre giró el rostro, un joven apretaba su muñeca para después retorcerla hacia atrás y mandarlo a volar al otro lado de la calle. La chica tenía el rostro desencajado, las lágrimas fluían y la sangre comenzaba a secarse en sus labios.

El cazador dirigió la vista al hombre en el piso, el cual se retorcía de dolor por la muñeca rota, el sujeto tembló al ver un extraño y mortal brillo dorado en el ojo izquierdo del joven. Seishirou decidió enfocarse en Kameo que aun estaba tirada en el piso, con el cabello algo desordenado y los ojos como platos. El pelinegro le tendió la mano con una media sonrisa, la niña titubeo pero la acepto. Una vez en pie Seishirou no la soltó y paso de largo junto al cuerpo del repugnante hombre, le dedico una última mirada asesina y desapareció con la muchacha.

Ninguno hablo durante el trayecto aunque Kameo echaba una ojeada al camino detrás, el cazador apretó la mano de la chica como señal de que avanzara. Al fin llegaron a la enorme casa. Shiaku estaba en la salita tomando té y leyendo un libro cuando ambos entraron por el jardín. Shiaku sonrió al ver al cazador en tanto sus verdes ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la joven amatista detrás.

-Shiaku-san espero que no te moleste que la trajera pero…- Seishirou se encogió de hombros como diciendo No sabía que mas hacer, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

La ojiesmeralda ladeo la cabeza confundida al ver a la joven… que pensándolo bien no pasaría de los 15 años. Era una niña… sintiendo una punzada en el pecho se encamino a la niña y le sonrió de forma maternal. Kameo devolvió la sonrisa ligeramente triste. Seishirou sonrió para sus adentros, no había sido una mala idea después de todo.

-Y… dime Kameo… ¿A qué te dedicas?- la oji-esmeralda puso una taza de té enfrente de la interrogada y se sentaba al otro lado de la mesita.

La oji-amatista se mordió el labio. –S…- pu-pues… s-soy…. Se supone q-que ge-geisha- término la aludida escondiendo el rostro detrás de la taza de té. Shiaku alzo una ceja y Seishirou se atraganto con el bollo que estaba comiendo, la verdad eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-Pero eres una niñita…- Shiaku expreso lo que él estaba pensando aunque el tono de la oji-verde pelinegra era reprobatorio y no de sorpresa.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- el cazador de vampiros pregunto de forma casual. La amatista se sonrojo y con la cabeza gacha contesto en un susurro apenas audible.

-Etto… y-yo p-pues casi 15… me faltan tres meses para cumplirlos.- el pelinegro noto que su personalidad era algo reservada y sumisa…jamás hacia contacto visual con él.

-Estás muy peque… Yo conozco a otras geishas y por lo regular empiezan los 16 o 15. Al parecer tu ya tienes rato trabajando ¿no es así?- Shiaku apretaba la taza y las manos le temblaban. Estaba furiosa… sabía bien que le ocurriría a la muchacha si se volvía popular.

-S-Si…- Kameo paso saliva antes se seguir. –Unos dos o tres años…- su voz se entrecorto. Afuera de la casa la lluvia azotaba de nuevo y el viento soplaba de forma aterradora.

-Uuumm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre artístico? [3]- la mirada esmeralda se clavó en la amatista. Kameo dio un respingo, y las lágrimas surcaban su níveo e infantil rostro.

-Murasako… [4] - la niña escondió su rostro entre las manos, mordiéndose el labio para amortiguar los sollozos que intentaban salir; la ojiverde suspiro con pesar… sabía quien era la niña… Seishirou parpadeó confundido pasando de una mujer a otra.

-Seishirou-kun ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?...- el muchacho asintió-…. ¿le prepararías a Kameo-chan el baño?- el joven cazador se levanto entendiendo la indirecta. Su ojiverde anfitriona necesitaba charlar a solas con la niña geisha.

Tener poderes mágicos tenía su ventaja mientras que todos los demás cargaban con cubetas de agua el llenaba varias al mismo tiempo y las vertía en la tina. En cuestión de segundos él terminaba algo que llevaría varios minutos. Cuando el ofuro se lleno encendió la leña para que el agua se calentara. No estaba seguro de que las mujeres hubieran terminado de hablar así que decidió esperar hasta que el agua estuviera lista. Salió del cuarto de baño y fue a su habitación. Se tiro en el futon con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, las piernas estiradas y la vista perdiéndose en el techo.

Frunció el ceño pensativo… ¿Qué era eso de nombre artístico? ¿Qué acaso no las llamaban por su nombre? ¿Por qué estaba Kameo con el asqueroso tipo al que muy merecidamente le rompió la muñeca? El chico del callejón ¿debía ser su novio…? Rodo por el colchón quedando sobre un costado, se rasco la cabeza con frustración… Shiaku… si, Shiaku estaba enfadada pero… ¿Por qué?

-Seishirou-kun… - una pelinegra de ojos esmeraldas asomó la cabeza. –Gracias por preparar el baño para Kameo-chan. Ah y un joven te está buscando.- Seishirou enarco una ceja ante lo último.

El cazador se limito a asentir. La tierna ojiverde le sonrío y desapareció de su vista… (Un joven… ¿Quién?) El tipo calvo no podría ser, Shiaku hubiera dicho que era un anciano… decidió no perder más tiempo y salió al recibidor. En efecto se trataba de un joven, alto, vestido con un uniforme azul marino, de cabello lacio y negro bastante familiar….

-¿Tú fuiste quien ayudo a Kameo?- el muchacho tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo acribillaba con los ojos ámbares. El cazador asintió… definitivamente ese era Fuuma si se enojaba, más si alguien se atrevía a meterse con _SU_ Kamui de una forma u otra.

-Y… ¿Dónde está?- el uniformado se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

-Dándose un baño. Lo necesitaba.- el cazador se encogió de hombros y luego se movía de forma casual para bloquear la entrada. El invitado torció el gesto liberando un suspiro que no sabía que contenía. Sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo grosero pero… ¿Cómo contenerse? Odiaba sentirse impotente, no poder estar al 100 con la niña; era una niña geisha que no solamente era famosa por su belleza si no por su talento en el canto y que por demás debía sufrir la subasta. Sin darse cuenta su espalda había resbalado por el marco y caía de rodillas enterrándose las uñas en la pierna a través de la rugosa tela y el fleco cubriéndole los ojos. Seishirou alzo ambas cejas… ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba a todo mundo?

-Fuuma…-la delicada voz de la amatista sonaba con un dulce matiz de tristeza y alegría. El mencionado alzo la cara. La niña sonrió con ternura y brillo en las hermosas piedras preciosas de sus ojos. Fuuma le devolvió el gesto, levantándose, correr y abrazar a la geisha por la diminuta cintura. La niña de arrojo los brazos al cuello para impulsarse y besarlo en los labios. Shiaku ahogo una risita con un tono rosa decorando sus cachetitos y Seishirou sólo gruño por lo bajo. Los jóvenes novios se besaban Shiaku tomo del brazo al cazador de vampiros alejándolo de los amantes.

-Seishirou-kun…- la onmyouji se escuchaba triste y melancólica. -… me encanto que te quedaras estos días con nosotros pero… es hora de que te retires. Tú tienes un viaje que seguir y en serio espero que cumplas lo que te propones aunque toma en cuenta que no eres el único con un deseo que cumplir.- la ojiesmeralda lo miraba severamente. El cazador asintió… pero aun tenía algo que preguntar…

-Shiaku-san… ¿Por qué le preguntaste a Kameo su… nombre artístico? ¿Qué tiene eso de importante? – la pelinegra se rio bajito y asintió.

-Te diré…- después de una rápida empapada sobre las geishas, sus costumbres y cambiarse de ropa el joven cazador se unió al corro que había en el patio.

Seishirou; su propio alter-ego ya estaba ahí, abrazando a Shiaku por la cintura y recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la sonrojada pelinegra. La amatista y el uniformado también se abrazaban.

-Gracias Seishirou-san…- la oji-amatista se separo de Fuuma sutilmente y se dirigió hacia al joven que la defendió, se paró de puntillas y deposito un beso en la mejilla del cazador. Su alter-ego arqueo ambas cejas, la esmeralda se cubrió la enorme sonrisa con las manos, Fuuma dio tres zancadas, sujeto a la niña por la cintura de forma posesiva y la alejo del trigueño adolescente. Nuestro querido vampiro se limito desviar la mirada y esconder el tono rojo Europa que asaltaba su cara.

El símbolo mágico apareció, el viento causado por la onda mágica creció. Se despidió con la mano y cuatro personas al otro lado le devolvieron el gesto. La magia comenzó a cerrarse encima de él, la oscuridad del torbellino.

El piso se materializo pero la sensación de mareo controlaba aun su cuerpo, trastabillo y cayó de espaldas en algo blando.

-¡Aaack!... um ¿te podrías quitar de encima?- no cayo sobre _algo_ sino sobre _alguien. _

-¡Oh! Mil disculpas- se puso en pie y ofreció su mano a la persona que amortiguo su caída.

El chico la acepto. En un segundo la sangre se les fue del cuerpo. Estaban pálidos y con la boca seca.

-¿Kamui?- el oji amabar se atragantaba con su lengua… (No otra vez)

-¿Sa… Sakurazukamori?- el oji-amatista abría los ojos con desmesura…

Notas de la Autora: Primero ke nada Hola n.n! Este capi esta mui largo (3mil y algo de palabras) O_O y no hay yaoi en forma… pero espero ke me dsiculpen!

Además hay acotaciones y pasaremos a ellas ahora!

[1] del francés = es lo mismo

[2] pues según algunos rumores (y en mi caso el estilo del dibujo ¬¬) el Seishirou de TRC tiene 15 y salió del omake del tomo 16 de X.

[3] las geishas no se daban a conocer por su nombre real asi ke cuando trabajaban usaban un nombre falso y por lo regular era elegido por su oneesama (o una geisha de mayor tiempo, su tipo instructora)

[4] Del japonés: murasaki = morado (obvia la razón no )

Bueno espero ke el encuentro no las decepcione tenía pensado en ke juera Subarin pero… naa mejor así y Subaru ps se va a llevar el chaskote no kreen! *O* me enkanta hacerlo sufrir = ke las CLAMP jojo +O+

En fin sigan al pendiente y grax por los reviews! Un beso y se cuidan!


	4. No me la creo

-¿Kamui?- el oji amabar se atragantaba con su lengua… (No otra vez)

-¿Sa… Sakurazukamori?- el oji-amatista abría los ojos con desmesura…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Definitivamente hoy es uno de esos días en que todo, absolutamente todo, sale no mal, ni pésimo sino lo que le sigue. Ustedes dirán ¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan negativo? Pues, se puede pero se los aseguro no es nada agradable, en serio. Como iba diciendo hoy fue un muy, muy, nefasto día.

Para empezar en la mañana Keiichi casi me atropella en la clase de Educación Física; obviamente se disculpo pero…. ¿Por qué me andaba toqueteando? Que le sucede a ese niño… ah no es su culpa… es mía… si tan solo pudiera crear una Kekkai su medre no habría fallecido en ese terremoto, si no fuera tan débil Subaru tampoco habría perdido la vista de su ojo derecho… sé que él dice que era su propio deseo… da lo mismo esa no excusa para mi fracaso como líder protector de la humanidad…

En fin; después de la escuela no quise volver a la mansión Imonoyama, mejor me fui a dar una vuelta y visitar a Kotori-chan necesitaba… hablar con ella. Tenía que confesarle la verdad, ojalá me perdone. Me recosté en el tronco del árbol, cerré los ojos y deje que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. Duele como los mil demonios, de verdad duele mucho… (Por que sigue doliendo) siento que… que se me abre el pecho…. Un hoyo en mi caja torácica, ya no siento el corazón, cada latido es lento y frío. Preferiría morirme pero no me rendiré tan fácil, aun tengo cosas que hacer… y lo voy a lograr.

Estaba pensando en alguna forma de hacer que todo se solucionara de forma pacífica cuando ahí apareció él, bueno… si es que a 'eso' se le puede llamar aparición. No me gusta la forma en que me mira, en que me habla ni siquiera en la que camina… siento que ya no lo conozco... ¡diablos! Ahí estaba otra vez ese hueco en el pecho, la sangre se me congela. Debo ser fuerte…

-Hola "Kamui"- su voz no mostraba emoción alguna… ojala se vaya. No soporto esto.

-Veo que estás algo callado.- se acercaba a mí de forma lenta. Me acechaba con cada paso que daba.

-No tengo ganas de pelear, ni discutir contigo… ¿sí? Vete, Fuuma… y no me importa si ese no es tu nombre.- pasé algo de saliva antes de replicar. Quería que se alejara…

-Um…. No estamos de buen humor…- odio el sarcasmo… siempre lo he odiado.

-Mira…- antes de terminar me empujo contra la pared. Detesto estar atrapado bajo su peso, la forma en que me somete… éste no es MI Fuuma.

-Kamui-chan… quiero jugar- susurró en mi oído. Mis piernas flaquearon…. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

-Yo no Fuuma… déjame en paz por favor…- me retorcía bajo su cuerpo… esto no era nada bueno.

-Ya te lo he dicho… yo soy "Kamui"- me mordí el labio para no gemir cuando sentí su cadera encima de la mía.

-Y yo a ti… me importa un carajo tu nombre…- logré liberar mi brazo y lo aventé.

-Um… no estás de humor… bueno ya será en otra ocasión… Kamui. Y si yo fuera tu me quitaría de ahí-con eso se fue de la misma forma en que llegó. Un sollozo se escapo de mi boca junto con un poco de sangre. Me mordí demasiado fuerte. Caí de rodillas y mis manos se aferraban al pavimento del sendero del campus. ¿A qué se refería con que me quitara de aquí...? Ni siquiera puedo lamentarme donde se me pega la gana.

Estaba lamentándome cuando 'algo' me cayó justo ¡en la espalda! O sea... Al destino no le basta ¡¿con haberme arrebatado a quien más amaba, a mi mejor amiga, a mi madre, lastimar a mis amigos?… parece que no…

Ah… pesa mucho. ¿Qué diablos me cayó encima…? Oh por dios… se mueve…. Esto no me agrada para nadita. Respiro profundo, y trato de aclarar mi cabeza. Oigo un quejido… 'alguien' cayó del cielo… ¡Perfecto!

-¡Aaack!... um ¿te podrías quitar de encima?-

-¡Oh! Mil disculpas- se pone en pie y me ofreció su mano.

La acepte. En un segundo la sangre se le fue del cuerpo. Estaba pálido.

-¿Kamui?-

-¿Sa… Sakurazukamori?- No… no esto no me puede pasar a mi… ¿Qué acaso dios me odia?

Pero… se ve… diferente, demasiado diferente. Pa' empezar éste no es tan alto, (es más alto que yo unos centímetros) y no lleva puestas la gafas oscuras aparte luce como un adolescente de unos 15 o 16 años… y su aroma… no huele a tabaco ni flores… ¡¿Qué rayos? La mente se me quedo en blanco… creo… creo que me desmayare.

-¿Estás bien?- incluso su voz es diferente, es amable… pero Subaru dijo que él era amable, aunque todo fue fingido. Me da asco y rabia… lastimo a Subaru…

-No me toques…-

-Vaya… igual que siempre ¿no?- menea la cabeza de forma negativa. ¿Quién se cree para venir a hablarme así? Sólo me ha visto dos veces…

No estoy de humor…será mejor que me vaya.

-¡Kamui!-

Ah … alguien me llamó. Es Subaru… no….

-¡Kamui! ¿Estás bien?- Subaru se detiene…. Parece que le cayó un balde agua fría… es culpa de éste tipo. Mi amigo onmyouji está en shock, su ojo verde (el único que los vendajes no cubren) parece plato, y sí de por si él es blanco ahora es casi transparente…

-Subaru… - mi voz lo saca del ensimismamiento. Volteo a ver al otro chico y está igual o peor de pálido que nosotros. Él también me voltea a ver. El asombro en el rostro de Subaru desapareció después de unos segundos, hasta se ve más relajado. Ambos se ven más relajados pero… ¿Por qué están tranquilos? Ash, no entiendo.

-Tranquilo Kamui… yo te explico… si es que se me ocurre una forma clara y directa.- me sonríe… Subaru sonriendo… -Ahora síganme…-

-¡Waaaa! Es que es mucho pedir que mantengan esto limpio… es la enésima vez que ¡lo pulo!- el muchacho de ojos azules y gafas tomaba el trapo y recorría el pasillo casi a gatas.

-Ya, relájate Watanuki, estas muy joven para sufrir estrés. Oies pasame otra cervecita- Ichihara Yuuko estaba sentada en su salita fumando su pipa.

El quinceañero la asesino con la mirada, murmurando cosas como 'ebria, irresponsable, haragana' y toda una sarta de 'halagos' a su jefa.

Mokona salto del regazo de Yuuko, uso al cabeza del enojón empleado que limpiaba como trampolín y salio al pasillo del jardín y aterrizo en la mano de un joven salido de la nada.

-¡Fuuma! - la negra criatura salto de su mano al hombro del chico.

-¡Que onda!- el pelinegro sonrió a la criatura pero Mokona vio algo opacos; los normalmente radiantes ojos ámbar del cazador.

-Mmm… ¿paso algo malo?- el cazador negó con la cabeza dedicándole a la criatura la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Ah… ya llegaste.- la bruja de las dimensiones salió de la sala. -¿Encontraste lo que te pedí? –

-Claro Yuuko-san, aquí está.-el cazador saco un largo paquete envuelto en terciopelo verde. –Me dijeron que es bastante peligroso… algo sobre una maldición bastante poderosa… no se pude tocar directamente [1]- la bruja asintió tomando el paquete con delicadeza, lo coloco en el piso y sello la tela con magia.

-Bien hecho Fuuma… no te metiste en problemas otra vez... ¿verdad? – la bruja entrecerró los ojos cuando el muchacho se rasco la cabeza de forma nerviosa…

-Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos…-

-No, no mi hermano…- se defendió el oji-ámbar

-No tu también. En fin ahora necesito que lleves esto a un joven. Watanuki…- el empleado de la tienda salió con una caja de madera. –Es importante así que te iras en este momento- el joven cazador se desconcertó, jamás le daba trabajo en una agenda tan apretada pero Yuuko era la jefa…

-De acuerdo. ¿A dónde debo ir?- el muchacho tomo el encargo.

-Es aquí mismo. En el Campus Clamp.-

-A ver si entendí…- aunque no estoy seguro de nada en estos momentos… tal vez sólo estoy dormido. Si… eso es; es una pesadilla. –Dicen que existen mas dimensiones.- ambos asienten

– Que por ahí hay otro igual a mí y no sólo eso sino que compartimos la misma alma- Subaru y Seishirou voltean a verse, me miran y asienten.

Creo que si me desmayare.

-Ah… y el nombre también como habrás notado también.- Seishirou me mira mientras toma la cuchara y la hunde en su helado. Subaru toma su taza y bebe despreocupadamente, por alguna razón sus ojos estudian cada una de las acciones nuestro visitante… no confía en él. Qué alivio.

-¡Yumi! Esto está rico ¿Cómo dicen que se llama?- Subaru se atraganta con el café y yo sólo muerdo mi cuchara.

-Helado… se hace a base de leche, azúcar, huevo, y saborizantes. Por ejemplo el de Kamui es de vainilla, el tuyo es 'napolitano' o sea de tres sabores.- Subaru le tiene mucha paciencia aunque la verdad es muy divertido eso de las otras dimensiones y su ignorancia sobre ciertas cosas que para nosotros son tan simples y comunes, a éste chico lo sorprenden.. hum parece que en ningún otro 'mundo' existe el helado.

-Y… ¿dime conoces a algún otro Kamui?- a mi no me va a ver la cara de idiota… conoce a algún otro Kamui… apenas me vio dijo '¿Kamui?'

-Oigan y ¿se pueden hacer helados de otros sabores?- lo sabia… el muy… ¡cambio de tema! Ah mi ese tono inocente no me engaña.

-Oye… responde seguro que conoces a alguien que se ve como yo ¿no es así?- se hace el que no me oye por estar 'enfrascado' en la conversación con Subaru….

-¡OYE!-

-Discúlpame Kamui-chan no te escuche… ¿me preguntaste algo?- me mira de forma ingenua y hasta cierto punto tierna.

LO DETESTO… enserio ¡LO ODIO!

Subaru enarca una ceja y parece que se va a reír pero… luego su mirada se entristece… esto le debe recordar a esos días en que su hermana estaba viva y él y el Sakurazuka eran amigos. El viajero también lo noto.

-Pero si ya que lo preguntas si conozco a 'otra' como tu.-… ¡Ja! Lo sabía… ¿Qué? … ¿Cómo que _otra_? ¿De qué está hablando? –Y… como tu…- señala a Subaru con la cuchara llena de crema y la introduce a su boca feliz.

-¿Qué?... Dirás 'otros' ¿no?- niega con la cabeza mientras engulle mas helado.

-Oíste bien dije… otra… de hecho otras- la sonrisa esa de burla y autosuficiencia no deja sus finas y varoniles facciones… ¡como lo odio! Bueno no es odio como tal… pero no agrada. No me inspira confianza con ese aire misterioso y tétrico…

Ven se los dije… ¡Este no es mi día!

Notas de la autora: Y apenas comienza Kamui-chan n.n

Kamui:…¬¬

NA: bueno no te sulfures jejeje… cambiando de tema ¿Qué les pareció people? Jeje si ya se est´pa corto pero ps la vdd esta historia me está gustado komo va kedando asi ke ps la vdd si kiero terminar pero no pronto hohoho espero ke están de acuerdo knmigo

En fin ya vieron a Yuuko y el 'enkarguito' ke le dio a Fuuma… ¿Quién será? Um… eso lo sabran en el siguiente capi y además Subaru tendrá una platika mui interesante con Seishirou-kun ¿sobre que hablaran? Y Fuuma aka dragon de la tierra… pude que se entere de algo deconcertante de kien manos se lo espera muajajaja!

En fin muchachas ya saben les agradesco el ke lean y aun mas si dejan review (ntc xD) y de nuevo muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo ;P nos veremos más pronto de lo ke kreen!

Besitos y abachos y me pueden jalar las orejas si gustan! :P eso si no mas no muy juerte XD!

acotacion [1]: Jajaja no se si hayan adivinado ke kollar es ese pero si leyeron Harry Potter deberian jojo si es el collar del libro & o sea del Principe mestizo! jo xD


	5. Chapter 5

El chico se rasco la cabeza con desesperación…. Según la nota del paquete esa era la dirección adecuada… ¡Argh! Comenzó a sentir el coraje crecer en su cuerpo. Yuuko-san pudo haberle advertido –si como no- que era una propiedad amplia, por decir algo ya que era ENORME y con tanto chico uniformado se trataba de una escuela.

Se rasco de nuevo la cabeza, cruzó la verja y comenzó a explorar. Los muchachos andaban a paso rápido y el cazador los esquivaba aunque no faltaba uno que otro que lo golpeara con el hombro al pasar irritados por su lado, también le dedicaban miradas asesinas y cansadas. Fuuma sólo suspiro cansino mientras recorría el campus.

(Hum… según Yuuko-san el muchacho es alto, delgado y con el cabello alborotado)

Miro a un lado, luego al otro pero… ¿Quién era? Toooodos los muchachos, al menos la mayoría, eran altos, con el cabello alborotado y delgados. Yuuko-san sí que podía fastidiarle los encargos. Después de media hora de estar recorriendo el colegio decidió descansar un poco. Pronto serian las 5 pm y él seguía sin encontrar al dueño. El 'repartidor', así se sentía en esos justos momentos, que se atora en el trafico y con 5 minutos para llegar a su destino.

Desesperado, suspiró, encorvándose un poco viendo el suelo de grava y el color rojizo del atardecer difuminando su sombra. Se quitó las gafas para tallarse los ojos, frustrado. El tiempo no era una cosa sencilla de discernir al viajar entre las dimensiones pudo haber pasado desde un día hasta meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Ni siquiera el trabajo lo entretenía. No se sentiría en paz, relajado, satisfecho, etc., hasta que lograra toparse con su precioso martirio.

El color rojizo anaranjado de la tarde había cambiado a uno ligeramente morado y rosa. Miro el reloj de pulsera: las 6 y algo. El tiempo jamás estaría de su parte ni vendiéndole cada año rezagado de su joven vida.

Cansino se levanto de la zona de descanso. Debía terminar el trabajo y largarse de ahí lo más pronto que le fuese posible. Retomo el rumbo para llegar a un edificio en el cual un letrero rezaba 'División Preparatoria'. El chico se detuvo frente al edificio… ¡claro! La única pista decente de Yuuko era que el joven iba en la preparatoria, y en último año. La puerta del edifico se abrió y un tropel de jóvenes salió disparado. El ojimiel apenas pudo saltar para que no lo atropellaran por segunda ocasión.

Decidió recargarse en una columna junto a la puerta principal. Al parecer había sido un día bastante pesado para los estudiantes que se frotaban la nuca, los ojos o se estiraban como gatos.

-¡Hey!

Un muchacho delgado, con el cabello alborotado y acento extraño llamó la atención del buscador de tesoros. Se mordió el labio al ver de quien se trataba… ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? El acento era el mismo pero la vivaracha forma de hablar sonaba seria incluso realmente molesta. Nunca lo había oído usar ese tono tan golpeado, al menos al Sorata que él conoció en Tokio acido.

Sencillamente no existía manera de que eso pasara. ¡Qué sujeto tan descarado! Comenzó a sentir mucho enojo, el pulso se le acelero, y las manos le temblaban. Lo haría pagar por haber lastimado al pequeño oji-amatista.

Sorata saboreaba la pelea próxima. Ese sujeto se salvo la ultima vez pero no ésta no. Debía distraerlo y llevárselo del campus.

-¿Qué haces aquí hermano?- debía estar tranquilo pero el controlar el impulso de golpearlo en la cara y tumbarle esos estúpidos lentes, y bajarle los zumos de omnipotencia… pero sus ganas eran grandes. El chico de Kouya reía internamente, sí que se divertiría.

-Nada- contesto casual Fuuma aunque la forma en que el otro lo miraba le daba mala espina.

-Umm ya veo. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?- el kansai sonrío de forma juguetona, el otro adolescente le devolvió el gesto mientras metía una mano a su bolsillo y con la otra escondía el paquete detrás de sí.

Ambos caminaron unos 10 minutos. El joven de gafas vio que se trataba de un campo de football gracias a los reflectores por que el cielo ya mostraba un tinte azul profundo y la tenue luz de la luna bañaba la zona donde no llegaba la luz.

De pronto el espacio se distorsiono. Fuuma lo había sentido algo era diferente, una sensación de mareo y pesadez pasajeras. Fue a causa de algo que Sorata hizo y lo noto por la carita de satisfacción del kansai.

-Bien… la vez pasada te salvaste pero…- las manos de joven comenzaron a brillar, una corriente se disparo de su mano.

–No lo harás esta ocasión- la extraña corriente se dirigió directo al cazador.

Fuuma salto que apenas logro esquivar el ataque. Otras dos esferas se dirigieron a él. Una de ellas le dio en el hombro dañando la tela de su chaqueta, la restante se estrello con un árbol.

El preparatoriano seguía atacando al cazador, su estruendosa risa resonaba en el vacío creado por su Kekkai mientras tanto el otro solo procuraba que los poderes no lo alcanzaran y así proteger el paquete que debía entregar; si algo le ocurría Yuuko lo descuartizaría vivo.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano? ¿Y tu lado sádico y sin escrúpulos donde quedo?- el otro simplemente desviaba los ataques. Fuuma no estaba de humor.

El recuerdo de cierto vampiro de ojos amatista le nublaba la mente, y el coraje lo invadía. Eso era lo que hacía falta, una vez que hubo esquivado una patada del monje, aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en el estómago. La ira y la tristeza oscurecían su juicio. La amabilidad se quedo atrás. Un aura oscura comenzó a envolver al muchacho oji-miel.

Sorata se sujeto el estómago. Ese tremendo golpe le había sacado el aire.

-Puaaf… ¡que puñetazo! Ahora si eres t…tu- el monje contuvo el aliento. Sus ojos chocolate no daban crédito a lo que veía. El dragón de la tierra, o al menos eso creía el monje quien era, temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía un paquete tirado a los pies. Refunfuñaba y caminaba de un lado a otro molesto y mascullando en voz baja.

Sorata inclino la cabeza mientras un enorme signo de interrogación aparecía en su frente. Fuuma olvido que el chico de Kouya estaba ahí y pateo el paquete. A los pocos segundos reacciono boquiabierto y a punto de arrancarse el cuero cabelludo.

-¡Sorata!-

El aludido volteo por la mención de su nombre reconociendo a dos de los recién llegados, al tercero se le hacía conocido pero más conocido era lo que estaba recogiendo Fuuma. Momento… ¡Eso era SUYO! Su encargo y ese tipo lo acababa de patear.

-¡Waaah! ¡NO hagas eso!- salió cual cohete recogiendo una pequeña caja de madera. Fuuma aun estaba arrodillado junto a la cajita. Al parecer su contenido seguía en buen estado.

-Lo siento- susurro el cazador ya tranquilo.

-¡Ah! No. Yo me disculpo hermano pero no sabía que serias tú quien Yuuko-san enviaría. Dijo que sería un chico de gafas, cabello negro, con un ojo azul y uno dorado.

-See, pero no.-

Ambos se rascaron la nuca con una risita boba.

-¡SORATA!-

-¡Ay no!-

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa recibió un golpe directo en la cara.

-¡No! ¡Kamui! –

El hombre de gabardina blanca sujetaba al menor de los brazos. Estaba haciendo una escena. Sorata se sobo el golpe mirando triste al oji-amatista siempre era muy… arrebatado.

-¡¿Me harías el favor de explicarme para que te pusiste a pelear?-

El menudo pelinegro seguía forcejeando con Subaru para que lo soltase.

– ¿Qué tal si te mataba?-

Tenía la voz aguda por el coraje y temblaba de pies a cabeza a causa de la ira que le recorría las venas.

Los tres sellos seguían con su altercado en tanto un oji-ámbar se acercaba a su desconcertado hermano menor. Seishirou le dio una palmaditas a Fuuma en la espalda quien los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada.

Era inaudito para sus ojos miel. Ahí estaba Kamui que discutía con el joven de acento gracioso y Subaru tratando de bajarle los malos humores. Su hermano mayor lo miraba encantado y divertido; en ese momento deseo tener una cámara. La cara de Fuuma no tenia precio; era irrepetible.

El mayor de los cazadores se mordía las mejillas para no reírse simplemente la expresión de su hermanito, la discusión que sostenían los otros tres jóvenes, un Kamui forcejeando, un Subaru neutral deteniendo al más joven y el de caballero de pelo alborotado disculpándose torpemente.

Seishirou ensancho su sonrisa por la nueva contorsión que su otouto-chan era capaz de hacer con la cara. Ninguno creía lo que ocurría en aquel momento.

Kamui ya se había calmado aunque mantenía la cabeza agachada y Sorata le revolvía el cabello.

-Bueno… al menos no paso a mayores.-

-No… tranquilo Kamui. Sé porque te sientes así pero debes relajarte un poco, estás muy chiquito para sufrir estrés.-

Kamui le dedico una fría mirada mientras el monje reía, Subaru disminuyo ligeramente el agarre.

La palabra 'sorprendido' o 'atónito' no describían en su totalidad lo que el joven cazador sentía transitando por sus venas. Adrenalina, emoción, nerviosismo, incredulidad, alegría, enojo. Se puso de pie y una mano lo detuvo por la manga de su chaqueta jalándolo hacia uno de los árboles que rodeaban el campo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió el menor.

-Pues… supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no es el vampiro pero, hermanito a veces puedes llegar a ser un poquitín impulsivo.-

Comento con naturalidad el caza vampiros sacándose los lentes del bolsillo.

-…-

No tenía respuesta. Lo supo desde que _vio_ el uniforme del muchacho. El _Subaru_ con la gabardina y a_ ese_ Sorata siendo amistoso con el quinceañero. Suspiro con desgano.

-No pensaba hacer nada.-

Su hermano mayor simplemente sonrió. Con ese gesto cínico y divertido.

-Vamos Fuu-chan no creerás que yo pienso eso de ti o ¿sí? Pero dejemos eso de lado, nuestros anfitriones esperan. –

Fuuma se atraganto con su propia saliva. ¡¿Salir? ¿Qué diablos pretendía su hermano? ¿Matarlo de abstinencia? Seguramente era uno de sus jueguitos. Sí, eso era. Deseaba ponerlo a prueba. Ver que tanto tardaba en 'acosar' a Kamui. Torció la boca mientras miraba lo más fríamente posible a su hermano mayor. Ya se las cobraría después.

-¡Ah! Algo que deberías hacer Fuu-chan es tomar algo de aire. Estás pálido.-

Fuuma soltó una risita molesta pero siguió el consejo de su hermano. Tomo aire, conto hasta cinco y lo exhalo lentamente. Al oji-miel le temblaban las rodillas, el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho y un mariposeo invadió su estómago.

El cazador se divertía de lo lindo. Cuando llegó al campo ver la cara de hermanito fue la cereza del pastel para todo ese día. Era ese tipo de situaciones en que deseaba algo con que poder recordar un así momento para siempre.

Mientras en el campo Kamui aun discutía con Sorata pero no por su imprudente diversión si no por el paquete que escondía y no dejaba que el de mirada amatista viera.

-¡Déjame ver! Sólo quiero ver que le regalaras a Arashi-

-¡No! Además que te hace creer que es para a Arashi ¿eh?-

Subaru ahogo una risita. Kamui entrecerró los ojos levantando una ceja mirándolo con fastidio.

-Por favor… no me subestimes. No estoy ciego.-

Todo el mundo SABIA que a Sorata le gustaba Arashi. Kamui apostaría su brazo derecho por que más de la mitad de la población del campus CLAMP estaba enterada.

-Bueno… en eso no estaría muy seguro Kamui-chan.-

Detestaba la familiaridad con la que ese sujeto le hablaba. El tono divertido y el sarcasmo ocultos tras esa mascara de amabilidad.

-¿De que no tengo que estar seguro? Y habla claro-

Fingiendo una dulce sonrisa, imprimiendo en su voz un tono de desprecio volteo a hacerle frente al doble del Sakurazukamori.

-De nada. Permítanme presentarles a mi querido otouto. Sal de ahí… Fuuma-chan.-

¿Fuuma?... el rostro del onmyouji se contrajo, un momento, lleno de sorpresa al mirar al chico salir detrás de Seishirou. Alto, de cabello negro extremadamente lacio, piel bronceada aunque existía una diferencia muy notoria: Sus ojos… eran del mismo tono miel de maple, pero no eran fríos o inexpresivos sino todo lo contrario… él había visto esa mirada dentro de los recuerdos de Kamui, transparente, amable con un atisbo de cinismo cortesía, o eso suponía Subaru, de su hermano mayor lo cual fue el otro shock.

El asombro de Subaru no se comparaba con el del pequeño líder de los dragones del cielo. Fue como una cubetada de agua helada, el alma se le cayó hasta los pies, el corazón le dolía, la cabeza le daba vueltas y mientras caía aun profundo pozo lleno de recuerdos.

_Él, Fuuma y Kotori jugando…_

'_yo te protegeré… si alguien te hace llorar'_

_La promesa que él le había hecho de proteger a Kotori…_

'_lo único que quiero es proteger el lugar donde tú y Kotori sean felices' _

'_Si eliges ser un dragón del cielo… mi destino es ser un dragón de la tierra'_

_Una explosión, él, Kamui crucificado a la pared, la Shinken travesándole la mano derecha…_

'_Onii-chan…' _

_La Shinken en manos de Fuuma._

_Sangre… _

_La espada que su tía… Tokiko había dado a luz perforaba el corazón de… Kotori. _

'_Yo seré quien te mate'_

_El tono fiero y cortante de esa, alguna vez cálida y gentil voz mancillando su roto corazón._

_Y la oscuridad cerniéndose... Abarcándolo por completo. _

-Kamui…._-_

-¡Kamui!-

Subaru sostuvo el cuerpo del pequeño preparatoriano justo a tiempo. El chico se había desmayado a causa de impresión y por esos recuerdos que lo ahogaron. Sorata retiro un mechón de cabello del dulce rostro del menor, una lagrima pendía de las largas pestañas y un débil murmullo escapo del cuerpo inerte.

Sorata miro preocupado a Subaru mordiéndose el labio. El de mirada esmeralda compartía su preocupación, acomodo la menuda figura del muchacho en una posición cómoda.

-¿Qué paso?-

Los cazadores se acercaron al trío. Fuuma estaba… impresionado con lo ocurrido. No se había atrevido a alzar el rostro por temor de ir directamente hacia el muchacho y hacer algo de lo que, seguramente, se arrepentiría con creces después. Pero en el instante que sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada amatista; ésta cambio radicalmente, logro percibir tantas emociones que sólo lo confundieron. Al mismo tiempo supo que la reacción del niño había sido culpa suya.

-Sera mejor regresar a la mansión Imonoyama.- sugirió Sorata ayudando a Subaru. El monje se encorvo un poco para poder sostener al amatista.

-Um… ¿puedo?-

Sorata entorno su mirada chocolate. Una mirada miel expresaba culpa y arrepentimiento.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Fui quien lo desconcertó o ¿no?-

En el camino a la mansión Imonyama un incomodo silencio fue el guardia de los jóvenes cazadores y sellos. Por suerte no era un trayecto largo.

Al llegar a la casa una alegre e infantil voz los recibió.

-¡Qué bien! Arashi los muchachos ya llegaron.-

La dulce inugami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la mandíbula se le desencajo. Inuki se erizo y gruño furioso.

-No pasa nada inukito. Yuzuriha-chan… ¿estás bien?-

-E-ell-ellos… q-que ha-hacer a-a-quí-

Justo en ese preciso momento Yuzuriha perdió sus conocimientos lingüísticos y uso de la lengua.

-Bueeeeno… veras… ¡Nee-chan!-

Una muchacha de cabello lacio y expresión seria llegó de la cocina y retorció el brazo del precoz monje que quería abrazarla.

-No van… ¡auch! A creer lo que ¡aaah! Pasa- dijo el monje casi sin voz. Arashi por poco le rompe el brazo ya que al ver a los acompañantes su fuerza aumento y porque no también la ira; sobre todo al ver a Kamui en brazos de Fuuma.

Después de un fugaz recuento de lo ocurrido las chicas regresaron a la cocina. Yuzuriha obviamente había demostrado su sorpresa y curiosidad para con los viajeros, Arashi seguía inmutable y seria.

-Una pregunta… ¿Dónde es su habitación?-

Fuuma aun sostenía a Kamui a pesar de verse algo cansado.

-Jaja no aguantas nada hermano. La habitación de Kamui es por aquí.-

El kansai guio al cazador hasta un amplio cuarto blanco como la nieve, una cama matrimonial justo en el centro, decorado con un amplio ventanal que daba vista un jardín.

-Bien… los dejo. Debo ir a entregar esto. –

El cazador ladeaba la cabeza mientras escuchaba los apresurados pasos bajar la escalera.

Camino hacia la amplia cama y acostó al niño con cuidado, su cabellera azabache reposando en la almohada y una manta cubriéndole las piernas hasta la cintura.

El cazador se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se estiro y froto el cuello. Lo tenía entumido y húmedo. A pesar del estar inconsciente algunas gotas saladas surcaban el angelical rostro de una forma aleatoria. Él mismos se sentía cansado y la cama… ¡oh! Esa cama le invitaba a recostarse junto al chico, relajarse y dormir tibio.

-Nee… Sumeragi-san…. ¿puedo charlar contigo?-

Seishirou le dedico su mejor, bien conocida y coqueta sonrisa.

-Aaaah… sí, claro.-

-Pero aquí no. Demasiado drama.-

Ya en el jardín, Seishirou invito al ojiesmeralda a sentarse junto a él. Los grillos cantaban, el aroma del huele de noche rondaba el aire, el cielo completamente despejado sólo mostraba a la luna llena en lo alto del firmamento y las estrellas titilaban despreocupadas.

-¿Me preguntaras?-

El onmyouji blanco inquirió encendiendo un cigarrillo, recargándose en el tronco del frondoso pino.

El caza vampiros enarco una ceja. Durante todo el día no había visto ni olido indicios de que el joven fumara.

-Sipi… pero te propongo un trato; si tú me dices como te ocurrió eso yo te cuento porque no veo nada con mi ojo derecho. ¿Trato?- el cazador cruzo los dedos detrás de la espalda. No le contaría todo a Subaru pero al ser Subaru, él si soltaría la sopa.

-No….- Contesto con simplicidad.

Ya no era el mismo ingenuo de antes. Por más que ese chico prometiera el contarle la verdad, jamás se la diría, al menos no toda. En la heladería noto ese brillo maldoso que su Seishirou utilizaba. Él ocultaba algo eso seguro, pero no cedería tan fácil.

-¡A cenar!-

-Bueno…- tiro lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y lo piso –Fue un placer-

No podía creerlo… Subaru no le siguió el jueguito, no pudo contener su sonrisa de satisfacción… como lo sospechaba algo le ocultaba y lo averiguaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sudaba frio, se estremecía y convulsionaba. Sintió como la espada de doble filo penetraba en su piel, desgarrando sus tendones y llenado su cuerpo de dolor.

Despertó de golpe, jadeaba desesperado y el sudor provocaba que el cabello se le pegara al rostro. Lentamente su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Reacomodo su espalda en el mullido colchón, dándose la vuelta y encontrarse con la espalda de alguien.

Se sentó en la cama, asomándose ligeramente y ver el perfil de la persona con la que compartía la cama.

-¿Qué diantres haces TÚ aquí?-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fascen: * se desmaya*

Seishirou: Ah ni que fuera para tanto.

Fascen: ¿Qué no fue para tanto? O sea ni que tú no tuvieras una mente muy fácil de descifrar ¬¬ eeh

Seishirou: en fin ya has lo tuyo.

Fascen: Gracias….

Hola chicas! Si, sé que me tarde… y mucho ( me disculpo u_u Gomenne! [Sei: ni ke los digas n_n] ya dejame sii .) pero es que sufrí un blokeo . Como verán Sei-chan no convenció a Subaru y aunque a Subarin le cueste admitirlo siente curiosidad pero no piensa dejarse llevar por los juegos de Sei.

Creo que lo del encuentro de Kamui X y Fuuma trc no quedo tan bien como hubiera querido.

Espero no tardarme con el que sigue. Ya tengo los dos primeros párrafos en sucio n_n

Como siempre esperando que sea de su agrado.

Sei: si claro que desinteresada escritora… ñ.ñ

Fascen: gracias por leer! *mira a pero se arrepiente ante cierta aura maligna desprendida* …. ¡Kowaiiii! _+


	6. Chapter 6 : Sidestory

Las nubes eran espesas, negras y enormes. La lluvia caía de forma torrencial. Unos pequeños pies chapoteaban en los charcos, salpicándose la parte baja de los pantalones; a pesar de lo corto de sus piernas era sorprendentemente veloz al correr. Una furia incontenible embragaba el cuerpo del niño de 9 años.

Simplemente se preguntaba ¿Por qué siempre debía ser así? No importaba lo que hiciera para tratar de… complacerlo, ayudarlo; nada era suficiente jamás. La lluvia provocaba que el cabello se le pagara a la cara y el flequillo escurriendo le tapaba los ojos. Aquel molesto clima sólo lo enfurecía y frustraba más de lo que ya estaba. Siguió caminando aumentando la velocidad tanto que ya estaba corriendo.

Corria rápido, veloz, inalcanzable con el corazón latiendo fuerte, las piernas pesadas, la piel de su rostro tensa por la helada agua, sus pies entumecidos y cansados por lo plano del terreno, mantenía la cabeza agachada y las gotas de lluvia entrándole en los ojos.

-¡Cuidado!-

¡PUM!

-¿Te lastime?-

El alto trigueño había atropellado a un niñito de unos 10 u 11 años pero afortunadamente logro atrapar su bracito y evito que cayera a una charca de agua lodosa.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza sin darle importancia. Él sabía que los accidentes ocurrían, si tan sólo fuera capaz de hacérselo entender a su necio amigo.

Cuando el niño alzo el rostro, ninguno dio crédito a lo que veían. Era como verse en un espejo. Un espejo dentro de unos… 6 o 7 años máximo pero seguía siendo _'él'. _ Para el cazador era como regresar en el tiempo; se vio a si mismo pero años atrás.

No muy lejos de ahí…

¡Splash!

-¡Discúlpeme!-

-No deberías correr sin ver por dónde vas antes.

-En serio no era mi in… ¡Waaaaah!- el niño salió corriendo. No supo ni como había recuperado sus fuerzas. Agradecía a lo que fuera que su cuerpo producía ese maravilloso cambio y también un poco al miedo.

La tormenta, milagrosamente, había pasado a un segundo plano aunque el cielo siguiera gris se traslucía una tenue luz dorada; indicio de que el sol saldría.

Desesperación, ansiedad y miedo. Muchísimo miedo. Aquella visión lo atemorizo hasta la médula. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía ser que eso pasara? Y… ¿Qué tal si algo terrible pasaba gracias a ese encuentro? Siguió corriendo calle abajo. Su subconsciente le pedía a gritos que descansara pero el temor dominaba su razón, sin importar que tanta ventaja llevase.

Ocupado en escapar no veía que una coladera yacía abierta a unos metros. El pequeño niño trastabillo justa antes de que su piecito pisara la nada cubriendo el alcantarillado.

-¿Estás bien?-

Una voz preocupada resonaba en su oído derecho y una mano delicada se extendía ante él dispuesto a ayudarlo. No debía tomarla, se mordía el labio para no llorar ahora también tenía la rodilla raspada, la ropa empapada con rastros de lodo sangre y el coraje aun no se le pasaba. Resignado acepto la femenina mano que no era común en un chico.

El muchacho esbozo una sonrisa algo triste, por lo que podía ver el niño ya que el brillo de ese gesto no alcanzo su mirar amatista.

Una vez en pie el infante dejo escapar las lagrimas que intentaba retener desde hacía horas, abrazándose a las piernas del joven que compartía su rostro. El vampiro, desconcertado dejo que el niño se desahogara, le paso un brazo alrededor de la espalda acariciándolo suavemente.

Era una sensación… bizarra. Consolarse a sí mismo… sí que era extraño.

-Aquí tiene.-

-Ah, pero por favor tutéame. No soy tan viejo- el cazador acepto la toalla que su YO pequeño le ofrecía cortésmente. Al parecer el niño estaba solo en casa y éste amablemente lo invito a pasar para secarse y calentarse un poco.

-Por cierto... esto sabe rico. ¿Cómo se llama?-

Fuuma rio bajito su 'versión' adolescente no conocía el té, ni la televisión pero si la radio, el teléfono y los libros.

-Té. Existen muchas variedades como el negro, el verde, de manzanilla incluso sabores de frutas como fresa, manzana o…-

El adolescente ladeo la cabeza, hasta aquel instante noto como su mini alter ego titubeo con algo de tristeza reflejada en los cálidos ojos miel que compartían.

-¿O…?-

El niño volvió a la realidad y respondió en murmullo cabizbajo.

-Vainilla… ese le gusta mucho a… a alguien que conozco.-

Los instintos no fallaban, no para él, Fuuma-chan estaba acongojado, molesto y taciturno.

-Bueno… si quieres puedes contarme…-

Parpadeo confundido. ¿Era tan obvio? Se limpio la enrojecida nariz con el dorso de la mano.

-Vamos… deberías comerlo antes de que se derrita.- el vampiro sostenía el helado doble de vainilla que compro en un intento de levantarle el ánimo al decaído niño.

El sol ya comenzaba a brillar encima de las cada vez más blancas y esponjosas nubes. Al parque comenzaba a llegar gente para disfrutar de la tibia y reconfortante luz solar.

-L-lo qu-que p-pa-ssa es… q-que m-me… me pelee con mi mejor amigo- el niño rompió a llorar de nuevo al terminar su oración. Kamui observaba los lagrimones bajando por su carita infantil, tallándose un ojo e hipando. No podía creer lo tierno e inocente que se veía a esa edad, lo único diferente era que sólo Subaru lo había visto llorar una vez.

-¿Qué paso?... digo si se puede saber-

Kamui levanto la mirada, se seco las lágrimas.

-Bu-bueno, pero… no te burles ¿Si?-

El vampiro negó con la cabeza, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el pecho.

-.:Flash Back:.-

-Ash… no me gusta que llueva cuando tenemos planes- el oji-amatista dijo, sentado en la cornisa de la ventana, observando las gotas escurrir por el vidrio y los relámpagos iluminando el cielo de vez en cuando.

-Bueno Kamui nada más será un rato; ya verás que se pasa pronto y saldremos a jugar.- el mayor de los niños doblaba la ropa que su mamá le encargó antes de salir.

Kamui se bajo de la cornisa para volver a echarle una mano a su amigo y terminar antes; aunque no tuviera importancia si se tardaban o no, la tormenta desgració sus planes.

-¿No quieres hacer algo? -

-¿Cómo que Fuuma? Estamos encerrados– contesto el menor haciendo un puchero y dejándose caer en un sofá.

-Uuum… ¡Ya sé! Veamos una película.-

El menor torció un poco el gesto. El ojimiel rió por lo bajo; si su amigo estaba de malas no se le pasaría en un buen rato y por si fuera poco, no habría nada capaz de endulzarle el carácter.

Un suspiro de resignación se escapo de la boquita rojiza antes de volver a tomar aire y encarar al mayor.

-Lo siento Fuuma pero es… es que yo quería que saliéramos. No me gusta estar entre cuatro paredes todo el día.

Kamui sabía que no era culpa de ninguno de los dos pero le daba coraje no poder salir y jugar a sus anchas en aquel enorme terreno. Existían ocasiones en que lo caprichoso le ganaba aunque no quisiera y Fuuma se daba perfecta cuenta de ello pero ni así controlaba su enojo.

-Kamui vamos a la tienda- la voz de Fuuma lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras el mayor tomaba un paraguas y le ofrecía una chaqueta al pequeño quien se la puso a pesar de que le quedaba bastante amplia.

La ida a la tienda le sentó de maravilla al oji-amatista, reía y platicaba con Fuuma pues aunque hiciera corajes eso no pararía la tempestad.

En una esquina, debajo de un auto vio un brillo verde. Se soltó de la mano del mayor y corrió hasta el otro extremo de la calle. Saco al minino debajo del auto pero el animalito estaba completamente asustado y se escabullo debajo del auto con dirección opuesta. El oji-amatista lo siguió unas calles abajo donde antes de poder acorralarlo; cruzo la calle pero el cachorrito trastabillo en tanto el pequeño hacia lo mismo y lo tomaba en brazos pero los nervios asaltaron al animal por segunda vez rasguñando a Kamui y saltando de sus brazos hacia el otro lado de la acera. El niño decepcionado se quedo arrodillado en el frio y mojado suelo.

El mayor ya los había alcanzado y sintió pena por el menor al verlo tan triste. Después de todo se conocieron en un día parecido y con un perrito de por medio pero el perrito… el dueño apareció dejando triste a Kamui que sólo con unos días de convivencia se encariño con el cachorro.

-Kamui…- el oji-miel desvió la mirada. Kamui solamente quería ayudar a ese gato.

-¡KAMUI! – el morenito alzo la vista. Una motocicleta se dirigía directo contra él. Intento levantarse pero una vez en pie algo lo golpeo de costado.

Fuuma estaba encima de él, ambos en la banqueta por la que el animal había huido.

-¡Kamui, No hagas eso de nuevo!-

-Entonces me lo quite de encima y salí corriendo-

-Sé que no debí gritarle pero…-

Las amatistas derramaban gordas lágrimas y los sollozos entrecortaban lo que intentaba decir.

-E-es q-q-que…-

El niño vampiro pasó un brazo por la espaldita del niño y dejo que escondiera el rostro en su pecho mientras seguía llorando.

-No sé que me ocurrió.-

El cazador observaba a su pequeño doble y la congoja reflejada en sus ojitos.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Es… -

-¡No sé! Jamás había visto a Fuuma así y…-

-¿Y…

-… Por qué no hablas con él?

Ambos niños alzaron el rostro. Tanto el cazador como el vampiro habían tenido la misma idea en el mismo momento.

-No suena mal…-

-¿pero qué tal si él no quiere hablar conmigo? –

-No lo creo…-

-Por lo que me has contado se oye como…-

-Un buen niño…-

-Lo es… - ambos niños tenían una mirada soñadora y tierna.

Kamui sonrió con tristeza recordando su misión. Fuuma estaba pensativo, cavilando y perdido en sus recuerdos.

-¡Heeey! – llamo el cazador mientras el niño se ponía los tenis y salía disparado hacia la calle.

-¿A dónde vas? – su pequeño clon corría bastante rápido y el vampiro lo seguía de cerca.

-A hablar con él-

La adrenalina, los recuerdos y su amistad invadían cada célula de su cuerpo y envolvían cada poro con un entusiasmado sudor.

¡Pum!

-¡Kamui!-

-¡Fuuma! -

Ambos niños se sonrojaron sin saber el porqué; pero unos segundos después se tiñeron de un tono carmín más oscuro al ver la situación bastante bochornosa y algo comprometedora puesto que se habían abrazado sin pensarlo.

-Etto….- decía Kamui en susurro.

-N-no esté… yo… quería decirte… que…-

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo…-

Los dos tomaron aire profundamente.

-¡Lo siento!-

Comenzaron a reír pues lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Lamento haberte gritado así… no era mi intención.- Decía Fuuma con la mirada baja y la voz contraída de arrepentimiento. Kamui negaba de forma sutil con la cabeza y su sedosa melena hacia cosquillas en la punta de la nariz de Fuuma.

-No, no, Fuuma. Yo lo lamento y no me fui porque me gritaste si no…- ahora el menor de los morenitos agachaba la cara, escondiendo sus ojitos amatista con el flequillo.

Kamui sintió los dedos de Fuuma acariciando su barbilla e instintivamente alzo el rostro.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? Siempre has sido un poquito… aventado- dijo con una sonrisa. Kamui sintió la cara caliente.

-Porque me dio mucho miedo….- esta vez escondió su dulce rostro en el pecho del más alto y lo enterraba.

Fuuma lo abrazo, acariciando el cabello castaño oscuro.

-¿De qué tuviste miedo?-

Kamui hundió su rosto mas en el pecho del contrario. No quería pensar en eso.

-Shh… no, no llores-

Estaba llorando y no podía evitarlo.

-Es… es que tuve miedo de que algo te pasara.- armándose de valor, encaro al moreno oji-miel. –Tuve miedo… que… que resultaras herido por mi culpa. Eso… eso no me lo perdonaría jamás. – y dicho esto comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta. El sentimiento de culpa era palpable.

Así que Kamui no huyo por que estuviera molesto sino preocupado… preocupado por él. El mayor lo abrazo más fuerte, tratando de que ese feo sentimiento abandonara el delicado cuerpo de su amigo y no perturbara la tierna mente del menor.

-Ya… ya… no paso nada. – dijo suavemente el alto, meciendo los cabellos castaños con su respiración. -¿Sabes? Yo también me inquiete… y sentí miedo cuando esa motocicleta se acercaba. Pensé… pensé que…- aumento la fuerza de su abrazo y escondió la cara en el cuello del niño.

Kamui sonrió, dejando que sus manitas recorrieran la espalda del otro, tratando de regresar el alivio y confort que le había sido demostrado.

Un tercero observaba la escena desde el extremo izquierdo de la calle, resguardándose con la barda que rodeaba el perímetro del parque.

-Qué lindo… Fuuma era muy lindo de niño-

-No sólo de niño. Considero que aun lo soy; pero obviamente tú no opinas lo mismo.

El vampiro se giro lentamente. No tenía porque conocía perfectamente esa voz.

-Lo eras, porque ahora… hum eres bastante molesto.-

-Kamui, Kamui… no cambias, pero pues eso es parte de tu encanto.- sus ojos se oscurecieron y _esa_ sonrisa le helaba la sangre al chupasangre.

-Kamui-san…. Él es…-

-¡Fuuma-san! -

Los niños no cabían de la sorpresa, la quijada se les cayó hasta el piso. El niño inmortal intento sonreír ante el gesto de los niños. Su propio y diminuto doble tuvo la intención de presentarle a su amigo aunque falta no hacia; pero ninguno de los dos sabia que él ya conocía a _Fuuma. _

El caza tesoros aprovecho la distracción creada por la sorpresa y se adentro al parque. Los pequeños no entendían la actitud del Fuuma adolescente o la cara llena de tristeza del niño oji-amatista.

-Yo hablo con él.-

El vampiro seguía cabizbajo viendo como su droppergangler en miniatura caminaba alegre hacia el alto oji-miel. Sintió una manita tomando la suya y los ojos que hacía unos momentos lo miraron fríamente y recelo; le regresaban la mirada, una cálida y comprensiva.

-¿Por qué estas enojado?- inquirió una infantil vocecilla.

-No lo estoy.- contesto secamente, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera el menor.

-Ji… mentira. Estás enojado. Se te nota.- el niño se sentó a su lado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Es mi culpa… dije algo que no debi… y la verdad es… que no se cual es- el vampiro cruza dimensiones agacho la cabeza y su voz se entrecorto…

-¿Qué te dijo? – el niño preguntó sentándose en el regazo del mayor, tocando la mejilla y haciendo que Fuuma lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-Nada… no quiero hablar del tema.- sonrió con tristeza. El niño lo miraba realmente preocupado y triste.

-Pues…- el niño oji-miel dijo seguro -deben hablar, si ya sé… no me mires así. Pero es cierto. Lo único que deben hacer es aclarar las cosas, y más aun si no estás seguro del porque dijiste lo que dijiste.-

-Aah…. De acuerdo lo intentare- suspiro derrotado el cazador.

-No, no es cuestión de intentar. Debes hacerlo. La verdad ¿Vale la pena seguir enojados? Eso es lo que deberías preguntarte.

-Bueno… ya se está haciendo tarde y la verdad quiero disfrutar lo que queda de luz con Fuuma.- Kamui sonrió alegre y un ruborcito cubrió su carita.

-Piénsalo… además… son amigos ¿no? Ahí viene Kamui; pero, antes gracias por escucharlo- el oji-miel hizo una reverencia ante el vampiro, justo cuando el niño castaño lo jalaba del brazo y aferrándose a él.

-Kamui-san… ¡gracias! Y no te desanimes…-

El vampiro se despidió con la mano incluso cuando los niños ya habían desaparecido de su vista.

Era el momento. Inhalo profundamente y se dirigió a la banca en la que su Fuuma seguía sentado, dándole la espalda.

Fuuma oía los pasitos titubeantes que se acercaban a él, el sonido de las hojas húmedas bajo sus pequeños pies, y el hondear de la parte baja de su capa negra.

No volteo al sentirlo a su lado, ni hablo. Nada… sólo el silencio… ese incomodo silencio que se adentra en cada fibra del cuerpo y la tensión perfumando el aire. Esperando a que alguien dé el primer paso, ese pasito que se ve tan fácil pero como cuesta trabajo dar.

-Fuuma… y-yo… ¡Mnn!- el apuesto cazador lo había tomado de la cintura abruptamente pera besarlo.

-Nnn… Fu-Fuuma… n-no… ¡Ah-ah! A-ahí… mmm- el vampiro se aferro a la espalda del cazador y se sostenía de la cintura de Fuuma para no caer.

-Nnn… yo- que crei… mmm… que me detes…detestabas-

-E-eso… a-aah no es verdad. No te detesto. Te odio, que es muy diferente. ¡aah! – el vampiro se mordió el labio, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás. El cazador aprovecho la ocasión y beso esa erógena parte de su anatomía.

-Y… y t-te mentí… la verdad… n-no sé qué haría…-

Fuuma se detuvo, alejándose para mirar el sonrojado rostro del niño inmortal y la duda e incertidumbre expresándose en cada centímetro de su rostro.

-¿Kamui?

-Es enserio… simplemente no sé qué haría en esa situación digo… ¿Y si te vas? ¿Qué tal si pasa lo mismo que pasó con Subaru? ¿Qué tal si…?- El vampiro temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía los ojos vidriados y suspiraba.

-Gracias, por compararme con mi queridísimo hermano o con el tuyo.-

El de ojos amatista se abrieron al oír ese cortante tono de voz. Kamui volvió a morderse el labio. Arrepentido abrazo el cuello del alto moreno. Fuuma no solo sonaba enojado, también dolido y triste, pero Kamui no podía evitarlo… esa inseguridad, el miedo se apoderaban de su figura y corazón.

-No supe cómo reaccionar en ese momento… me lo preguntaste tan inesperadamente que me asuste. Recordé todo lo que pase con Subaru y lo mucho que me dolía… aquí- el vampiro dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, se tocaba el pecho y agachaba su infantil faz.

-Kamui… no te lo pregunte por… ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. No me interesa _tu sangre_ y vivir para siempre… sólo quiero _estar_ _contigo_, por siempre.- el moreno tomo el níveo rostro entre sus manos, limpio las gotas saladas y beso la frente del vampiro.

-Fuuma…- se abalanzo sobre el otro para besarlo desesperadamente hasta que se torno lento, apasionado y la humedad de la otra lengua partía sus boquita rojiza, entrando para degustar la suya y hacer lo que debían después de todo no paso por todo ese tiempo de búsqueda y el abandono de Subaru por nada ¿Cierto? Quería una recompensa… y si alguna vez Fuuma estuviera por desaparecer de su vida, él, Kamui, lo haría junto con él pero ese era su secreto.

-Nee… ¿Estás seguro… Subaru-kun? –

-Si… es lo mejor. Para él, Fuuma y nosotros-

Una risa oscura y sedosa envolvió su oído, junto con el aliento caliente que le provoco escalofríos.

-Dejar a tu hermano…. Por mí. Debe odiarme y mucho- dijo con sorna e ironía en la voz

-Ni lo dudes- comento el vampiro riendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fascen al habla!

Bueno al fin termine…. Les dejo esto como un regalito por haberme tardado con el capi. Así que ¡disfruten!

Sei: Oye… por que Subaru-kun y yo jamás salimos haciendo cositas? ¬¬

Fascen: Hum…. Buena pregunta…

Subaru: A mi no me preocupa n.n. Fascen: Gracias por leer *Seishirou desprende mala energía y Subaru trata de controlarlo*


End file.
